


"Tell That to the Marines!"

by coldthing



Series: Dum Vivimus Vivamus [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, Poorly negotiated BDSM, Stucky - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wintercastle, bi/poly frank castle, don’t ask don’t tell, dubcon, no-cw, no-iw, post -punisher, post-ws, tbh the sex is pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldthing/pseuds/coldthing
Summary: “Who’s the beefcake?” Frank asks.Bucky smirks “Look again”Frank looks through the eyepiece again and this time he recognizes the man “That’s Steve Rogers.” He breaths.Bucky beams."You’re fucking creepy,”” Frank tells him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for some non-graphic mentions of past sexual abuse, some dub con because Frank likes it, but isn't sure he could stop it if he didn't, and lot of really appallingly poor coping mechanisms. There is not supposed to be a single thing that is healthy about these two together.
> 
> There is not a whole lot of plot here, just sex, just an excuse to write 50+ pages of Frank and Bucky pwp

_Frank feels the strong hand hauling him up, inch by inch away from death. He looks up into a mask and goggles framed by a mane of dark hair. Silver flashes against black leather and Frank has to hide a grin as he recognizes the menacing profile of the Winter Soldier._

_"You didn't need to help, could have taken them" Frank says._

_The Soldier shrugs, "Might not have needed too, still wanted too" he says and hauls Frank up over the lip of the chasm and onto solid ground._

_"Come here often?" Frank asks the Soldier, panting as he lies flat on the concrete._

_" Nah, terrible neighborhood" says the Soldier airily, as he waits for Frank to get his breathing under control._

_They pause for a moment, looking around at the inferno that Frank has created._

_"You wanna go back to my place" The Soldier asks as Frank gets to his feet, and Frank thinks he might be smiling under the mask_

_"I got some nice 20-year-old whiskey" The Soldier continues as if his intention hadn't been clear the first time._

_Frank lets the grin slide on to his face, "Love to" He says._

999

“Brooklyn?” Frank asks disdainfully “You're hip now, long way for the guy who squatted in a meat packing warehouse”

Bucky shrugs, “I’m doing better now” He says, and he does look better, less haunted, his scruffy beard and long hair are trimmed and washed now.  He looks less like a washed-up soldier, and more like the waiter of some trendy restaurant.

Frank looks around the apartment as Bucky patches him up. It's nice, filled with furniture that looks like it came from a catalog, and hasn't been touched since it was delivered. There's a single cup in the drying rack in the kitchen and an open rifle case on the kitchen island.

They are on the top floor and along the far walls are huge floor to ceiling windows, looking at another building full of luxury condos on the other side of the street. The view is spectacular, but Frank thinks they are in bad taste.

Bucky must have a good cover to afford a place like this with the kind of privacy this building clearly has. The windows are polarized, and Frank would not be surprised to find copper mesh in the glass to block transmissions.

“Hydra is good at cover identities, I’m good at killing Hydra” Bucky says as if reading Frank’s thoughts while he pulls a curved needle in and out of Frank's shoulder.

"I hate the windows too" Bucky continues, still reading Frank's mind "But it’s the only place I could get on short notice" he pulls on a final stitch a little more sharply than he needs too and Frank yelps.

The only place in the open plan apartment is where there seems to be any evidence of someone living there is a nest of expensive bedding around an even more expensive looking telescope.

Still rubbing his arm Frank angles towards it, curious at the setup, Bucky is the god who all snipers pray to, and anything he's surveilling is going to be interesting.

Frank drops down to his knees to peer thorough the eyepiece. Its trained on an apartment in the building across the street, in the apartment, a huge blond man is eating soup and reading a book at a kitchen table.

“Who’s the beefcake?” Frank asks.

Bucky smirks “Look again”

Frank looks again and this time he recognizes the man “That’s Steve Rogers.” He breaths.

Bucky beams.

“You’re fucking creepy,” Frank tells him as Bucky settles down into the next of blankets next to Frank and hands him a glass of whiskey. Bucky leans forward and looks through the eyepiece at Steve Rogers.

“Damn straight son” Bucky says. “That punk needs someone to watch his back for him”

“Doesn’t he have a team of people now? Don’t they watch his six?”

Bucky scoffs, his opinion of the six-watching skills of the Avengers clear, “He's my best guy” Bucky says.

They watch Steve Rogers go about his evening in silence, trading off the eyepiece of the telescope and eventually they abandon the pretense of glasses and swap the bottle of whiskey back and forth.

 Frank discovers that Steve Rogers is _really boring._

But then Bucky is kissing him, stubble scratching against Frank’s chin.

“Finally got rid of that fucking beard” Bucky says as he gets his cold metal hand down the front of Frank's pants.

“You didn’t” Frank complains and lets himself be pushed back to the floor as Bucky starts to work on Frank’s fly.

"It's hip" Bucky replies, almost ripping stitches in his hurry to get Frank's shirt off.

Bucky gets Frank naked first but then there's a rough scramble as Bucky ends up being tangled up by his own clothing and Frank gets him in a hold.

Frank leans in, lips brushing Bucky’s ear, “You want me to fuck you don’t you” Frank says, his voice pitching down of its own accord because damn if he doesn’t want to fuck Bucky.

“You _do_ know how to show a fella a good time” Bucky replies, eyes going dark, he squirms a little against the hold, but Frank knows he doesn’t really want to get free, if he wanted to get free, Frank would probably not survive the experience.

“Right here, in full view?” Frank asks, he works Bucky’s shirt up his chest and over his shoulders, and Bucky clumsily works his own fly open.

“While you're watching him?” Frank asks, and he's not at all surprised or disappointed that Bucky is only using him as a stand in. “While _I’m_ fucking you?” Frank wants to shake that illusion a little bit. “What would he say to you palling around with a guy like me”

Frank hauls Bucky to his feet and roughly presses his cheek against the floor to ceiling glass window, forcing him to look out at the blurry shape of Steve Rogers going about his evening.

“Bettcha he doesn't know what a slut you are, inviting a guy like me home” Frank puts his knee between Bucky’s legs and pushes them apart as far as his clothing would allow.

“No” Bucky wheezes. “He would say he thought I had...had better taste”

Frank grunts in annoyance, “condom” He says.

“My jeans” Bucky says, still pressed against the glass where Frank had put him as Frank tracks down Bucky’s jeans and extracts a condom package from one of the back pockets.

He returns to Bucky who still hasn’t moved, rips one of the packets open with his teeth and takes his time putting it on his dick while Bucky is beginning to shiver a little bit from holding still against the cold window.

 Frank wipes a bit of lube off the condom and probing between Bucky’s legs, finds that Bucky is already wet and relaxed, Franks fingers slide easily into Bucky’s body.

“You're all prepared, aren't you?” Frank asks.

Bucky nods weakly.

“Good boy” Frank coos in Bucky’s ear and Bucky shudders.

Frank presses Bucky face first against the cool glass of the window.  He pushes Bucky’s pants all the way down, grips his briefs and pushes them down to his knees, he gets one of Bucky’s arms pinned, and Bucky has his other hand pressed against the glass, fingers splayed out.

Frank grabs Bucky’s ass, getting the palm of his hand around the warm flesh. Bucky has a nice ass, its round and taut and the skin is surprising pale, red will bloom easily across it if Frank gives it a good smack.

Frank makes Bucky raise that nice ass, and guides it back down onto his dick, slowly and carefully pressing into Bucky’s achingly hot body. Bucky grunts in shock, but his hips shift slightly so that he can press down on Frank’s cock with his own body weight.

“Does he ever look up?” Frank asks, he's taller than Bucky, so Frank gets his free hand under Bucky's chin, forcing Bucky to arch his neck back so he can look into Bucky's eyes. Bucky's eyes are dark, pupils blown out in pleasure.

“Not that...that I've seen” Bucky stutters, his breathing is going ragged as Frank fucks into him over and over again. Under his fingers Frank can feel Bucky's heart fluttering, blood pumping through his jugular, if Frank presses a little bit harder he could....

“What if he did?” Frank murmurs in his ear, “See his best guy getting nailed in full view”

Bucky groans, his body shuddering under Frank's grip.

"Yeah baby, I knew you’d like that” Frank says.

Frank is willing to admit he finds Bucky hot for a number of really fucked up reasons.

 One, Frank knows that if he got in Bucky's way, he would barely be a speed bump in the Winter Soldier's path.

Two, Frank is currently tapping an ass that Captain America had previously tapped, and there's a kind of sick schadenfreude to that.

Frank is lifting Bucky off the floor with every thrust of his hips, Bucky is trapped between Frank and the window and his cock is smearing fluid everywhere on the clean glass.

Frank hears a high pitched keening noise and it takes a moment to realize its Bucky making the sound, Frank can hear a word in there every now and again, _more_ , and _harder_ , and _please, please, please_.

Frank obliges, his own breath sounds loud in his ears and he's gonna start running his mouth in a way that would have made Billy blush, and Maria kick him out of bed to wash his mouth out.

“You are so fucking hot” Frank tells Bucky, “you're the scariest mother fucker in the whole fucking world, and you turn into a mewling kitten when I put my dick in you.”

Frank takes a deep breath, Frank wants to pour out all the filth and rage in his head, all the frustration that he knows Bucky can take. “The Russians and Hydra, and everyone all made you out to be some kind of inhuman monster, come get bad little soldiers if they stray…” Frank says. "Oh yeah, I heard of you, we all heard of you...the Russian bogyman, the ultimate deterrent...”

Bucky whimpers.

“But you just want someone to fuck your cunt and tell you what to do, isn’t that right?” Frank says.

“Yes” Bucky says faintly, his usually pale cheeks are stained red, whether from arousal or oxygen deprivation because Frank’s holding his throat so tightly it isn’t clear.

“I thought so” Frank says.

Bucky takes a few noisy breaths, he takes his hand down from the window and he's jerking off against the glass. Bucky looks down towards the blurry rain streaked window of the apartment across the street where Steve Rogers goes about his evening, ignorant of their presence.

Frank feels an unexpected surge of possessiveness, he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to go back to Bucky's place. Intense probably really angry and likely violent sex with a guy who is hopelessly in love with someone else. Frank should know better than to let it get to him.

Frank likes Bucky, and Bucky _gets it._

Bucky is a good bro for violence and the overwhelming need for human contact that comes after, but he's not _relationship_ material.

"Yeah, baby, look down there at him" Frank says, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust that has Bucky whining. "Remember he's down there, and I'm here with you" Something about Frank's low voice must have broken Bucky out of his fantasy, because he lets go of his dick and reaches back to grab at the back of Frank's neck and pull Frank into a wet, sloppy kiss that Frank's lip comes away from bleeding.

"Yeah Frank, I know it's you" Bucky breathes, "Gonna punish me?"

"Yeah baby, I am," Frank says, he lets Bucky's arm out of the hold it was in, so he can put both hands on the window at either side of Bucky's head and press in, giving himself leverage for harder, deeper thrusts.

Bucky makes a little strangled grunt, and his entire body tenses up all over and then abruptly he goes completely boneless, Frank feels wetness pulsing over his fingers, and hitting the window.

Frank gets his arm around Bucky’s waist, and another in Bucky's hair and forces Bucky to arch backwards, Bucky’s own body weight impaling him on Frank’s dick. Bucky makes another weak sound and Frank’s done for, he sinks his teeth into Bucky's right shoulder to keep himself from making any noise.

No longer supported by Frank, Bucky sinks to his knees panting, his cum is smeared all over the window, milky fluid running down the cool glass cutting through the condensation. He reaches up, touches the deep bite mark in his shoulder. The mark is already fading as his healing factor repairs the damage.

Frank gets his condom off and looks around for a place to throw it, but there is none, so he just drops it in one of the empty whiskey glasses

"Hate to be your cleaning service" Frank says, he sits down heavily next to Bucky, his own legs feeling gooey and soft.

Bucky grunts, he has the slightly dazed look of the well fucked, it looks slightly odd on his usually grim face.

"You are too cute" Frank tells him and can't stop himself from stroking Bucky's long dark hair out of his face.

"Fuck you" Bucky says, but seems content to let himself be petted.

"Give me a few hours baby" Frank says, "and we'll see"

999

“What the hell kid” Frank says, “Are you hunting bears?” Frank holds up one of Bucky’s freakish soviet slugs. The slug itself is about as long as a finger and almost as thick around.

“Designed for bears,” Bucky grabs the slug out of Frank’s hand and slots it into his shotgun magazine. “good for shooting through concrete” he loads the magazine, holds the shotgun stock up against his shoulder.

Frank looks down the barrel of the gun and into the pale implacable eyes of the Winter Soldier.

“Sounds like overkill man” Frank says as he thumbs his own bullets into a magazine.

“The Punisher accusing me of overkill” the Soldier says, “the irony”

 The Soldier’s voice has a touch of a Russian accent to it, like he had to relearn English from a someone who's native language was Russian, it’s a far from Bucky’s New York drawl, and it is how Frank knows that Bucky is ready for the business of killing.

Bucky and the Soldier are not distinct entities, Frank knows this, but it's easier to think of them as two people, because then he doesn’t have to face the realization that every laugh, every smile, every stupid sarcastic comment that Bucky makes is all a lie.

A polite fiction that Bucky turns on and off like a light, Bucky seems to think that if he pretends to be human hard enough and long enough he'll be human again, it seems to be working to some extent, Bucky is in much more functional than the last time Frank saw him. However, that the act is easily abandoned, and Frank becomes keenly aware he is standing next to a monster.

"All set?" Frank asks.

"Yippy kai yay " says the Soldier, straight faced and without irony, and Frank knows it’s the last time he's going to see Bucky's face for a while, because the mask goes on.

999

They both come tumbling out of the exchange, panting and drenched in blood, and other things.

Frank watches as the Soldier rubs his hand through his hair, and then curiously looks at the pale slime that comes away on his fingers.

"You good Barnes?" Frank asks, the Soldier had taken the worst of the blast, and his gear is torn up.  Enough of the Soldier's skin is covered up that Frank can't tell what if any of the blood belongs to the Soldier, and what belongs to another thing.

"Peachy" The Soldier says, which is Soldier for ' _Fine, but I'm bored'_ Frank doesn’t know how he can be bored when they after what they just rolled out of.

"Fine then" Frank says, and he opens his mouth to say something else when the Soldier rounds on him, gun coming out of his holster at lighting speed, and before Frank can react he's been shoved to his knees in the muck and stink.

The Soldier puts his gun to Frank's temple. Frank can't see his face under the mask, but the goggles are gone, and the Soldier's eyes are dark with lust and rage. The human veneer hasn't been put back up yet, this is the pure soldier, unfiltered. The Soldier's eyes crinkle slightly at the edges and Frank thinks he might be smiling under the mask.

"Suck" the Soldier says as he gets his dick out and slowly feeds it into Frank's mouth with the hand that isn't holding the gun.

Frank couldn't stop him even if he had wanted too, a fire is burning somewhere deep in his stomach, where his own rage and lust are tangled up inside him, some buried knot loosens a little bit.

Frank opens his throat, tries not to gag as the blunt head of the Soldier's cock hits the back of his throat. Frank can feel the faint cross hatch of scaring on the Soldier's dick pressed into the roof of his mouth.

"Little bit more Сладкий" the Soldier murmurs to Frank, and Frank tries to take the Soldier's dick up to the base, where his nose would press into the inexplicably sparse pubic hair.

Frank doesn’t do this much, he's out of practice, he gags, almost biting down, his teeth scrape along the Soldier's length as its pulled from Frank's mouth. Frank gags again, drooling and coughing. The gun at his temple is a heavy present weight, reminding Frank of exactly who he's dealing with.

"Aw" The Soldier says, almost sadly, the Soldier reaches out with the left hand, and gently touches the top of Frank's lip, strokes down to his chin. Then suddenly he grabs Frank's hair, yanks him forward and forces his dick back into Frank's mouth.

Frank somehow manages to get it down without gagging this time, but he can feel the reflex fluttering in this throat.

"That's it" The Soldier says softly, he puts the gun away in his hip holster, and runs his hand back against the grain of Frank's hair.

"All the way in Сладкий” the Soldier's Russian accent is stronger now.

Frank can feel his eyes watering as the Soldier roughly thrusts in and out of his mouth, gripping Frank's head roughly by the ears and not letting Frank move an inch.

The Soldier doesn’t tense up then go boneless like Bucky does, there isn’t much of any indication that he's coming, and if it wasn't for the hot torrent of cum that pours down Frank's throat Frank wouldn't have known.

This time Frank does gag, and most of the cum comes right back up, oozing down his chin. He takes a deep breath, rasping, trying to breath in without breathing in liquid.

"Shhh…shhh...shhh" The Soldier says, wiping some of his own cum off Frank's chin, and pushing his fingers in to Frank's mouth. "Suck" the Soldier says, implacable as always, Frank obeys, tasting himself on the metal fingers.

Frank doesn’t think he's been this hard in ages, he just wants to beat it off against the Soldier's boots right here. The feeling of powerlessness is intoxicating, and makes Frank feel a little lightheaded. The rage that had previously been bubbling behind his eyes is just _gone_ , all he is now is just really horny, he doesn’t want the Soldier to stop shoving him around.

 But then the Soldier is putting himself away and letting Frank back to his feet like nothing had happened.

Frank wipes his chin on the sleeve of his jacket, one more bodily fluid won't matter after the blood they waded through to get here.

999

Bucky carefully reconstructs his human facade over dinner. Frank suspiciously watches Bucky methodically demolish enough food to feed a platoon and before long all traces of the Soldier are gone, and Bucky is making dirty jokes and laughing again. 

They watch Steve Rogers do nothing, put another dent in Bucky's stash of exorbitantly expensive liqueurs and everything seems fine until Bucky turns to Frank and says:

"Sorry"

"For what?" Frank asks, sipping something that smells like kerosene but doesn’t taste like much of anything.

"Trying to choke you with my cock" Bucky says.

Frank blinks, that was one of the last things he had ever expected, Bucky apologizing for the Soldier's actions.

Bucky seems to take Frank's surprised silence as anger and looks down "sorry" he says again. "I'll keep it under control next time"

Frank blinks again, not quite sure how to react, does he laugh it off, make it nothing, just another weird thing that a brain damaged ex assassin does, like calorie binges or squirreling away strange items in odd places or occasionally losing the ability to speak English.

Or does Frank want to admit to Bucky that he had liked it. The Soldier's sheer power and cruelty, all focused on Frank, and Frank still comes out of the other side unharmed, or that Frank just wants to feel powerless because he's been treating life like a knockdown drag out brawl he has to fight his way out of since he was 15 years old.

"It's fine" Frank says. "Soldier does things and you just deal with it"

Bucky gives him a weird look. "You shouldn't _have_ to deal with it, I should have more self-control"

Frank shrugs, looks for answers in his empty glass not sure how to phrase anything.  "I didn't mind" he finally says.

Bucky spits out his drink; Frank thinks the theatrics are a little much.

"What did you call me...?" Frank asks as Bucky splutters at him.

"Сладкий," Bucky says faintly, his eyes going round and horrified, " _sweetling_ , one of my technicians always called me that."

 _Technicians_ , Frank shudders, now isn’t that just the best way to kill his dick for the night.

“It's fine kid,” Frank says, “the Soldier does fucked up things, I'll let you know when I stop liking them”

Bucky bites his lip, ‘ _I might not care’_ is hanging unsaid between them

999

When Frank wakes and he can feel another warm body next to him and he is unbelievably happy he's home, he knows he can turn over, stroke his fingers through Maria's thick dark hair and pull her warm body into a tight embrace. 

Maybe he can start by kissing her neck, he can reach into the wetness between her legs and pet that until she’s awake. Then Frank can make her pull her legs up over his shoulders, and just eat her up.

Frank turns over, reaches out, gently strokes Maria's dark hair.

"Hey baby" he says softly, so no one can hear but him. "I missed you"

Maria shifts, makes a noise, so Frank rolls over to her, diving under the covers, wrapping an arm around her waist so he can get his face between her warm thighs and press in.

Frank gets a mouthful of dick, a face full of the skunky masculine scent of a man who eats too much meat and doesn’t always wash.

Frank tries to raise his head, he's just got a face full of dick and he's still confused and half asleep. A cold hard hand plants itself on the back of his head and holds him there, mouth poised over the dick.

Frank looks up, Bucky looks down at him, smirking, his prosthetic hand on top of Frank's head, trapping him.

"Don't let me stop you" Bucky says evenly.

And Frank is fully awake and can remember that Maria is gone, Billy is gone, the kids are gone, and he is currently on some crazy revenge trip and down low relationship with Captain America's best pal, Bucky Barnes, and the scariest man Frank has ever met, the Winter Soldier.

"Fuck man, let go" Frank says. "I thought you were a chick"

Bucky raises an eyebrow, and stares at his half hard dick bobbing between them.

"I can't imagine why" Bucky says, he strokes some of his long dark hair out of his face.

 From behind, with his prosthetic hidden by his body and the contours of his muscles softened by sheets, if all Frank could see was a body and that mane of brown hair, he tells himself that the mistake was easy to make.

"Was dreaming, thought you were my wife" Frank elaborates, Bucky abruptly let’s go of his head and lets Frank sit up.

"Bad morning?" Bucky asks, all hints of smugness gone.

"Yeah" Frank says.

"You good though?" Bucky asks.

Frank nods, swallows and nods again.

Bucky swings himself off the bed, " then I'm going to go jerk off in the shower" he says, half resentful, half amused, “You can join me if you’re feeling better” Bucky tells him and then stalks out.

Frank lies back on the sheets that smell of someone else, covers his face with his hands and tries so hard not to cry that it hurts.

It takes Frank almost half an hour to pull himself together, Bucky is already done with his shower so the offer to join him is moot, but Frank feels grimy, he feels it inside his head, he needs his own shower.

The shower is nicer than anything he's ever been in; the effect is only ruined by a washcloth containing a few bits of shrapnel that Bucky must have pulled out of himself without Frank noticing.

There's plenty of hot water and Frank puts it on hot enough to almost scald his skin. Between his memory of the Soldier the previous night and his dream of Maria this morning his dick doesn't know if it wants to get so hard he could hammer nails with it, or completely give it up and never get hard again. The whole conflict in his head makes him feel a bit nauseous.

Only with quite a bit of effort does he shove thoughts of Bucky and the Soldier from his mind, he buries them deep and instead he brings back the start of that dream, his keen brilliant pleasure at waking up next to Maria, the relief that she was here and alive and he could just reach other and touch her.

Frank could just pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, revel in her murmured complaint about him jostling her while she was trying to sleep.

"Hey baby"

Frank gets his hand around his dick and imagines pressing into Maria, stroking her hair away from her neck so he can press his lips to the vulnerable spot on the back of her neck.

Frank leans forward in the shower, rests his hand on the wall to support himself, thinks about Maria’s thighs wrapped around his waist, while gets his hands around her tits, his big clumsy fingers shouldn’t look so perfect around her delicate body.  Listen to the little giggle she makes when he rubs her nipple with the pad of his thumb, feeling it harden under his touch. She always grabs his hand off her tits, makes him thrust it between her legs, until he finds   her clit and rubs that until its plump and sensitive.  He could feel the shape of his own dick inside her, sliding in and out of wet folds of her cunt while he plays with her clit until she tightens up all over and gasps his name.

Frank wants to look up into her face, never forget any of it, but when he pictures it, her dimple, the curve of her lips, the shape of her cheeks, the softness of her eyes, something is _wrong._

Frank lets go of his dick startled, stumbles and almost falls on the wet bathroom tiles.  The Soldier's implacable pale eyes looking out of Maria's face.

"Fuck" Frank says, almost punches the wall, but manages to stub his foot on the base of the toilet and goes down hard on the damp floor instead. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he thumps the wall with his fist in frustration.

Frank lies there on the floor of the too big too fancy bathroom, looking up at the ceiling until the pain fades to a more manageable level. What has he gotten himself into?

Bucky is without a doubt completely batshit crazy, he's suffering from some serious PTSD, as well as probable brain damage, and Frank is pretty sure that Bucky Barnes had been two bad decisions away from sociopath even before Hydra got their hands on him, and Frank is _putting his dick in that_.

Frank gets back to his feet and leans on the lip of the sink, takes a deep breath, and goes to find some clean clothing.

999

Bucky is sitting cross legged on the floor by the window, an empty cereal bowl and an empty coffee cup by his side, his eye glued to the telescope again.

He makes a disappointed sound when he hears Frank come in, "You didn't join me" He says.

"You're not that good" Frank tells him and goes to investigate the kitchen.

Bucky scoffs, he's wearing sweat pants and a Led Zeppelin t shirt, his long hair tied up in a ridiculous bun with a pink elastic.

“I need to run some errands” Frank says, "do I have to jump through any hoops to get back in here, or is this just a one-night stand kinda thing?”

“Here” Bucky holds something out to him. “This will get you back in”

“What?” Frank asks.

Bucky wiggles a black card at Frank "Knock yourself out, it's all on Hydra's dime"

“Seriously?” Frank asks, taking the card from Bucky.

"Get you back in and charge anything you want to it, Hydra can try to get control of those accounts back” Bucky says with a kind of vindictive glee that seems a little much for just stolen money.

"Seriously?" Frank asks again, looking at the card, it doesn’t have a name or any logos, just a square of black plastic with a magnetic strip on it. It could be anything, a hotel room key, a gift card, anything.

"Treat yourself" Bucky says, " Get a manicure, or whatever you hip young things do these days" Bucky is staring into the eyepiece of the telescope like it contains the answers to everything. Maybe it does to Bucky, it is focused on Steve Rogers going through a vigorous calisthenics routine in his living room.

"Yeah...whatever you say grandpa" Frank says and takes the card. He hears Bucky scoff again as he closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve been tracking Hydra for a week now, combined they’ve killed almost 40 men, Frank doing the majority of the close quarters wet-work, and Bucky running over-watch, picking off man after man with his sniper rifle. It's nice to have a sniper watching his back again, and Frank feels him and Bucky falling into a comfortable synchronicity.

They have consumed over $3000 worth of take out, weightlifting supplements and alcohol, Bucky consuming the majority of that and Frank just staring in astonishment as Bucky devours his body weight in protein shakes and steak.

The apartment looks slightly lived in now, Frank does not like sitting on the floor, so he will park himself on the nice leather sofa and watch Bucky be an obsessive creeper.

The mounts where a big screen TV might have gone have been ripped down and in their place, Frank has mounted a good portion of their arsenal for easy access. Anyone walking in the front door would be treated to the sight of many guns lined up like pieces of overpriced artwork.

Frank has fucked Bucky on nearly every flat surface in the apartment, pushing Bucky’s body hard, angry at himself for missing Billy, for missing Maria, for all the missed opportunities, safe in the knowledge that Bucky can take anything he dishes out and then some.

Right now, Frank and Bucky, are in a bed room on a proper bed, the apartment has several bedrooms, Bucky had already claimed one, and Frank took to leaving his gear in another, but at some point, the third empty room became where they fucked, neither of them wanting to breach the other's carefully constructed sanctuaries.

The cuffs are adamantium, Bucky couldn’t break them, Frank has no chance. Usually when they are brought out there is a black rubber cock ring with them and it means Bucky just wants to climb on Frank’s dick and ride him until even his prodigious endurance runs out.

Then off course Bucky will flop off, clumsily undo the cock ring and Frank will be so sensitive and over stimulated that just taking the condom off Frank’s dick will have him spurting all over his stomach while Bucky smirks dreamily at him.

They are both usually done for after that and Frank lets himself fall in a darkness that is more unconsciousness than sleep. Bucky usually remembers to unlock the cuffs.

999

Three days later an assault on a Hydra base goes south and they both come back completely covered in gore. 

Bucky claims the shower first, but Frank shoulders in after him, pushing Bucky against the wall to get at the soap, both of them desperate to be clean

They are silent for a few moments, the worst of the blood running down the drain before Frank grabs Bucky by the shoulders and shoves him down on his knees.

Bucky makes a sound that might be a protest, but its cut off as Frank puts his cock down Bucky's throat.

 Every inch of Frank's skin is hurting, and he needs to get rid of all the rage somehow, either he calms down or he takes his skin off in strips because what they had found made him feel like there were things inside his head and under his skin.

Bucky gets with the program quickly enough and soon he's enthusiastically sucking on Frank's cock.

Frank digs his fingertips into Bucky's long hair, pulling down, forcing Bucky to look up at him. Bucky's eyes are dark and round, the long hair slicked down between them makes him look young and innocent, just what Frank wants right now.  Bucky has his lips wrapped around Frank's cock and that looks good too.

Frank takes his fingers out of Bucky’s hair, strokes Bucky’s cheek, putting his thumb along the edge of Bucky’s lips and feeling where they close in a tight sucking seal around Frank cock.

“You are so fucking pretty” Frank says, and he means it, Frank wants something nice and pretty and human right now, but Bucky will have to do.

Bucky's eyebrows do some kind of gymnastics, but he pushes forward, swallowing Frank up to the hilt, his throat distending with the length of Frank's cock and Frank abruptly loses the ability to think.

When Frank recovers Bucky is sitting on the edge of the bath taking rasping gagging breaths.

"You have a..." Frank reaches over and wipes a fleck of his own cum off Bucky's cheek. Frank notices that Bucky’s eyes are still wide and blown, almost no white visible around the huge dark pupil.

"Asshole" Bucky says quietly

Bucky's cock is hard and red between his legs, but he pushes Frank back when Frank reaches for him.

"No" He says hoarsely, “Need to, to...” Bucky lurches to his feet and out of the bathroom.

The front hall looks like an abattoir, they had both stripped down the moment the dead bolt had been thrown on the door, partially to ascertain how much of the blood belonged to them, and partially because what they had found at the Hydra base had left them feeling dirty and violated.

Even the time it had taken them to get from the door to the shower had felt like too much time spent covered in blood.

There's a trail of flack vests, shoes, undershirts and socks leading towards the bathroom. The guns haven't been unpacked from their bags and the fancy white leather sofa has a huge smear of blood on it from where Frank had stumbled and fallen sideways.

"I'm gonna go to the roof and burn all of this" Bucky says, he starts picking up pieces of clothing. "Burn it then toss it in the river, get rid of it" a shudder runs through Bucky's body and he hugs himself.

Frank follows him out and surveys the carnage, he at least remembers to wrap a towel around his waist, Bucky is still bare ass naked, his long hair wet and lank around his face.

"Yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea" Frank echoes, his skin is still crawling and he kind of wants to claw it off his hands until they are clean. Frank goes back into the bathroom and gets Bucky a towel.

They burn everything, and then they stand on the rooftop in the cold until everything is reduced down to dark sludge.

Bucky crowds into Frank’s space as they go back down to the apartment, herding him and not taking no for an answer.

Bucky gets his metal hand around Frank's throat, walking him backwards towards the bed.

“I’m gonna fuck you” Bucky says huskily as he shoves Frank back so hard he bounces on the mattress.

Frank is...not a fan of being fucked. Other guys like it, Bucky sure does, Frank isn't going to judge, but the experience had never seemed particularly worth the effort to Frank.  But he's been nailing Bucky's ass for over a week now, he figures some turnabout is fair play.

Frank grunts disapprovingly and rolls over, grabs at one of the down pillows to stuff it under his stomach.

“Aw” Bucky says, Soldier like, as his cold fingers press Frank’s cheeks apart.

"Fucking super soldier dick" Frank mutters "Better do a good job back there"

Bucky chuckles and Frank can feel tentative wetness as Bucky rubs the pads of his fingers against Frank’s perineum, another finger gently probes his anus, not thrusting in, just pressing against the tight furl of flesh. Frank hadn’t expected Bucky to be this gentle about it. Frank certainly hasn't ever been gentle with Bucky.

Bucky presses a finger into Frank’s body, it's one of his flesh fingers, warm and calloused, carefully searching Frank’s body, until he manages to press into something that makes Frank dig his fingers into the blankets.

“Good?” Bucky asks, sliding his finger in and out, pressing out on the rim of Frank’s anus.

“Stop talking, get on with it…” Frank says into the pillow, the pressure of Bucky’s fingers is strange, not painful, not really uncomfortable, but weird and unfamiliar. Frank feels a stab of embarrassment at his inexperience, but Frank buries it as Bucky presses another finger into him.

“Don’t be so grumpy Frank” Bucky murmurs soothingly.

Frank grunts in reply, still not entirely pleased with the situation. It's not that he’s never done it before, or that he has anything against guys that do, it's just…. just, maybe deep down he isn’t as magnanimous about this as he likes to think he is.

Bucky is treating Frank with the kind of gentleness that Frank has never afforded Bucky because Bucky will freeze over if Frank doesn't shatter that ice, Frank isn’t sure he likes this gentle treatment, feels like Bucky thinks he can’t take it.

“Don’t have to be so gentle” Frank says, gritting his teeth, trying to grasp onto some pain to focus on.

“But I want to be” Bucky replies, but does press a little bit harder on the rim of Frank’s asshole sending a burn of pain up Frank’s spine.

“Why are you like this?” Frank asks.

            “You are so tight” Bucky says, he's gotten three fingers deep into Frank’s ass, and he pressing hard on Frank’s prostate, making Frank squirm and whine.

            “Don’t do this often” Frank says as he fights to stay in control of his heart rate “not really a fan,”

            “You’ve clearly been doing it with the wrong people” Bucky says, he abruptly pulls his fingers out and Frank feels Bucky put his lube sticky fingers on Frank’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart.

            “Doubt it” Frank’s voice sounds high pitched in his ears. Bucky blows on Frank's wet stretched out hole and Frank shivers.

            Frank feels the blunt head of Bucky’s cock against his ass, his body wants to tense up, brace for the intrusion, but Bucky is rubbing his flank, urging him to relax.

"Shhh..." Buck says, "that’s it, you can do it Frank"

Frank grunts disapprovingly again but wills himself to relax as Bucky pushes into him. Frank has to arch his back to relieve the pressure, the sensation is so strange he can't quantify it as pleasure or pain until   Bucky presses down on the small of Frank's back and forces Frank's torso down into a sharp angle so that Frank’s cheek is pressed against the pillow, and his ass is up in the air, then the sensation abruptly becomes pleasure.

"Ahhh, fuck" Frank says, he gets his hand round his dick and tries to match the speed of Bucky's thrusts. He suddenly remembers that yeah, this feels pretty good, it just takes a bit of getting used too.

"that’s what I like to hear” Bucky murmurs somewhere distantly, his cold hands are in the curve of Frank's waist, pulling him back in a rocking motion as Bucky sets the pace. Slow at first, letting Frank feel the girth of his cock and adjust to the stretch of him moving, but quickly picking up speed until Frank can feel Bucky's thighs slapping against the back of his legs.

            All Frank can really do is hold on while Bucky fucks him, try not to let himself be fucked across the bed while Bucky’s dick slides in and out of him with the same kind of unstoppable inevitability of the Soldier chasing his prey.

            Frank bites the pillow so he won’t make a sound as the breath is pounded out of him with every stroke of Bucky’s dick.  He tries to keep his hand around his own dick, tries to keep up with Bucky but after a minute or so he has to brace his forearms against the head of the bed so he won’t hurt his neck when Bucky fucks him so hard into him that his head nearly bangs on the wall.

            “Fuck man, chill out” Frank hisses, “My ass isn’t going anywhere”

            Frank hears a breathy giggle from Bucky and Bucky’s pace slows, taking long deliberate strokes. It still feels far too weird for Frank but at least he can go back to stroking his own dick.

            Frank wants to hide, his cheeks feel hot, he feels more out of control and exposed than  he had  when Bucky had gotten the cuffs and cock ring out, and Frank had known he couldn’t have been able to do anything about it,  he feels almost as powerless as he had when the Soldier had thrust his cock down Frank’s throat and taken what he had wanted.

            Frank pushes back suddenly on the dick in his ass and Bucky grunts in surprise.

            “Why Frank” Bucky says breathlessly “I though you weren’t a fan”

            “Shut up” Frank says “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

            Bucky drives into Frank so hard that Frank almost squeals, but then Bucky does one better and he gets his cold hard prosthetic hand around Frank’s hand, and almost squeezes the life out of Frank’s dick.

Frank tries to get words out to complain about the tight grip, his dick stings now, but he's still so hard, he thrusts into Bucky's cold hand. The segmented metal plates of Bucky's palm and fingers rasp against his skin.

Bucky isn't listening he sinks his teeth into Frank's shoulder and Frank is coming hard all over his hand, and all over the sheets.

"What …what …what… the fuck Barnes?!" Frank demands breathlessly as Bucky milks his orgasm out.

Bucky doesn’t explain himself, he just gets a good grip of Frank's hips and pounds into him, hauling Frank back on his dick and Frank can't even do anything, just lie there and take it, boneless and panting.

            It almost feels like an eternity but it can’t be more than a few seconds, before Bucky is tensing up, his fingers digging into the soft hollows of Frank’s waist so tightly that it hurts. Frank can feel Bucky’s cock twitching and pulsing inside him, and he thanks god Bucky is as obsessive about condoms as Frank is.

            Bucky lets out a long breath, and then relaxes.

Frank feels raw and hollowed out as Bucky finally pulls back, pulls out, and the cool air in the bedroom touches Frank's insides. A shiver runs up and down Frank's whole body. Bucky reaches out, and Frank feels him press the cold fingers from his left hand into Frank’s body.

"Don't know why you don't like this Frank, your ass is just so…." Bucky says hoarsely and Frank can feel Bucky stroking the stretched rim of his anus, "….so pretty"

"Not in the mood" Frank wheezes, trying to unlock the tension in his knees.

"Fine, fine" Bucky laughs "I'll stop making fun of you" and Bucky takes his hand out of Frank's body and helps Frank ease himself into a more comfortable position.

"Ow" Says Frank as he rolls on to his back, the ache in his ass is pleasant now, but his legs feel rubbery and he’s going to be stiff and bruised in a little bit.

"Serves you right for shoving your cock down my throat" Bucky replies grinning, peeling his condom off and tossing it at the trash.

"Asshole" Frank says, shifting again to get comfortable.

            Bucky props himself up on his elbow and watches Frank try to settle, unexpectedly Bucky takes one of Frank’s hands, and raises it to his lips, and softly kisses Frank’s uneven boxer’s knuckles.  

            Frank stares at Bucky, confused and awed at the same time and then Bucky sits up with a groan, and swings his legs off the bed.

            “I need to eat, then sleep, then I need to kill more people” Bucky says.

Frank watches Bucky’s naked ass as he hunts around for clean clothing, before giving up and stalking out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen.

Frank shifts again, trying to get pressure off his sore backside, and he hears the blender start up in the kitchen. Bucky is going for protein powder then, this is going to be one of those ugly super soldier calorie binges that Frank wishes he never has to see again.

Frank rolls over, and swings his own legs out of bed, Bucky might need to gorge himself on food, but Frank just needs to sleep. Let Bucky do his super soldier thing, Frank will deal with him after having passed out for at least 6 hours.

It’s only been a few hours since they returned, but it feels like days, Frank blunders over to the bedroom he’s claimed as his own and falls face down on the bed. He barely has the energy to crawl under the blankets before he falls into a red darkness that isn’t sleep.

999

            Frank feels like he hasn’t slept at all when he wakes up, but his bladder is insistent, and a migraine is building between his eyes. The soreness in his ass has faded leaving only a pleasant lingering ache, it's about the only part of him that doesn't feel like reheated shit.

            Frank stumbles out into the hallway and into the bathroom, the worst of the blood seems to have been cleaned up, the bathroom smells like industrial cleaner, and Bucky is nowhere to be seen.

            Frank urinates, then sticks his head under the running water until some of the ache behind his eyes subsides.  He feels hungover, hung over from killing. Nausea threads its way through his stomach, so he sticks his head back under the water and waits for the world to stop spinning.

            Then he puts on a pair of pants and goes out in to the living room to do damage control.

            Bucky is lying on his back in his nest of blankets, he has one arm draped over his eyes, shading them from the mid-day sun.

            The blood might be mostly cleaned up, but the evidence of Bucky’s binge is still spread across the kitchen. Empty wrappers, decimated packaging, spilled liquids. It looks like a small child has tried their hand at cooking.

            “Christ man, did you eat everything” Frank asks, he finds coffee, so at least there’s that.

            “Some MREs still left” Bucky says drowsily. “I think” he sounds drugged, Frank has seen the aftermaths of these binges before it's not pretty and Bucky can get pretty out of it as his body redirects all its efforts to repairing damage.

            Frank rummages around but finds very little he can turn into a full meal.

            Frank drops into a squat next to Bucky “You should go sleep” Frank tells Bucky.

            “I was sleeping” Bucky replies petulantly, he reaches up with his left hand, tries to grab Frank’s hair, but it’s too short, and he ends up grabbing Frank’s ear. Bucky pulls on the ear, dragging Frank’s face closer to his own.

            “I mean in a bed, and not creeping on Rogers,” Frank says, “Ow, fucking stop that” He jerks his head free from Bucky’s grasp.

            Bucky grabs for Frank’s ear again but misses this time.

            “Fucking useless” Frank tells him and gets his hands under Bucky’s armpits and hauls his lax body to his feet.

            It doesn’t take much more than a push to get Bucky walking in the direction Frank wants him to go in.

            “Your disgusting” Frank tells him, and forces him into their third bedroom, which still stinks of sex and blood. Frank shoves Bucky, and Bucky stumbles on to the bed.

            “I’ll be back in 4 hours” Frank tells Bucky, as Bucky looks up at him uncomprehendingly “if you're not asleep in this room when I get back we are going to have words”

            Bucky grunts, and curls up in the sheets that still stink of both of them. Frank closes the door behind himself.

            Frank goes to the diner and orders eggs, he sits there drinking coffee after coffee until his hands stop shaking.

Then Frank goes back to the apartment.

Frank checks on Bucky, where he's asleep in the third bedroom, doesn’t even stir when Frank opens the door, so he's dead to the world.

Frank goes and gets himself some whiskey, then he sits down to review the intelligence they gathered before Bucky went terminator on the place.

            Bucky wanders in two hours later, bringing the total hours of sleep to probably about 6, he flops down next to Frank. Bucky still smells of sex and flop sweat, but his eyes are bright and alert.

            “Feeling better?” Frank asks.

            “Much” Bucky says, he stretches, cracking his neck. Bucky is wearing sweat pants and to Frank’s disgust, one of Frank’s shirts.

"What are we going to do about..." Frank jerks his thumb back towards the bags of guns that they still haven't unpacked. They've also got a lot of intel they need to sort through before they can do anything else.

It had been a bad raid, they had found _things_ , _things in cages_ , things that made Bucky sink down into himself and Frank just stood out of the way while the Winter Soldier massacred all the technicians and office workers, many of whom were probably not even aware they were working for Hydra.

Their kill count is probably somewhere around 100 people right now, but lots more need to die before Bucky will feel even remotely satisfied.

“Later” Bucky says.

"Case of water in the fridge, go drink" Frank says.

Bucky nods dumbly and gets a liter bottle of water from the fridge, then comes back to where Frank is sitting by the window watching Steve Rogers.

"He's got a woman over" Frank says. The woman is a pretty blond, well poised and clearly with extensive combat training, but Frank can feel the awkwardness between her and Rogers from across the street.

Bucky puts his eye to the eyepiece of the telescope.

"That’s Sharon Carter" Bucky says "Used to be SHIELD." Bucky unscrews the cap of the liter bottle and raises it in a toast, then tips it back and starts drinking. Before long the entire liter is empty.

"You don't approve" Frank says when Bucky has finished swallowing.

"She's Peggy's niece" Bucky says sourly, he wipes his mouth.

"That’s _almost_ as creepy as your compulsive voyeurism" Frank says sipping his whiskey.

Bucky huffs a laugh. "Whatever makes him happy, that’s all I want, and Sharon is a real firecracker of a dame" Bucky pauses," but I don’t think she makes him happy" he says sadly and trades the empty water bottle for the half empty bottle of whiskey Frank had been drinking.

They watch Rogers and Sharon Carter make awkward conversation over dinner, and then until the light switches off in Rogers's bedroom.

"He ever brings guys home?" Frank asks.

"Nah"

"He not out to the Avengers?" Frank asks.

Bucky shrugs, "Out wasn't really a thing in our day. Probably hasn't occurred to him it’s a thing now"

"I would really like to see it though" Frank says, he takes the whiskey bottle from Bucky.  "Lot of important people would be eating crow."

"Yeah I think he would probably get a kick out of it too." Bucky replies, he pauses, a smile creeping onto his face.

The silence stretches a long moment, Bucky staring at the dark window. Frank leaning on Bucky's right shoulder, the alcohol soothes the mission urgency, and Bucky's presence mollifies the ever-vigilant hunter in him,

"What you said about more guys being alive if they knew Steve was queer, I think I understand that now." Bucky says so quietly Frank can pretend he doesn’t hear him


	3. Chapter 3

It's weird being out in public with Bucky, Frank is terrified someone is going to recognize them, but Bucky has grasped a key part of blending in: public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Bucky has pulled Frank’s arm over his shoulders, tucked his head against Frank’s chest and he's smiling softly as he shares the kind of observations only a trained sniper could make with Frank. As intel gathering goes, Franks never had it better.

They look like a hopelessly in love couple, no one would glance twice at them as they stroll through the park. Frank though the fact that they are two massive guys both acting like love sick teenagers would attract attention, but it seems to create an even greater zone of invisibility.

“This must be weird for you” Frank says as they stop to look at a likely building, Bucky puts his back against Frank’s chest and wraps Frank’s arms around his shoulders, leaning into the embrace.

“What must be weird?” Bucky asks, he shades his eyes as he peers at the roof of a building. He pulls out his phone and raises it up, seeming to take a picture of him and Frank cuddling, but instead taking a long series of photos of that sniper nest he had spotted.

“You could get arrested for this” Frank says, leans down, presses his cheek against Bucky’s, stubble scraping together and pretends to whisper something into Bucky’s ear.

“it's a bit weird” Bucky admits, he giggles slightly and turns towards Frank, turning it into a light kiss. “But honestly, we would have a lot more trouble if we both didn’t look like we can completely fuck up anyone's day" Bucky's eyes are focused on a point past Frank's shoulder, at another protuberance on a rooftop that could be a satellite aerial, or just a badly installed TV antenna

“You say the most romantic things” Frank says deadpan, following Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky's expression goes grim for a few seconds before returning to its dreamy smile, he laces his fingers into Frank's "I just like hurting bigots is all"

"You like hurting people in general" Frank replies as Bucky detaches himself from Frank's arms and begins tugging him towards the building he had spotted. Every inch the excited hipster trying to show his dumb lug of a boyfriend something.

"What can I say" Bucky says, his vapid grin momentarily becomes sharper and crueler. "You got me all figured out"

999

They don't find any _things_ at this base, so Bucky doesn’t have to massacre anyone, still, they systematically clear the place and kill every person they come across until they find someone in charge.

"Stop that" Bucky grabs the man's chin with his left hand, pinning his lower jaw in place so he can't bite down on his suicide tooth.  Bucky reaches into the man's mouth with his other hand, grips the tooth firmly and rips it out by the root.

Bucky holds the extracted tooth up for Frank to see then tosses it casually over his shoulder.

Blood is bubbling out of the man's mouth, and his whimpering pathetically, Bucky's eyes go pale and still as the Soldier oozes to the surface.

"I can keep ripping teeth out all day you know" the Soldier says casually.

"You don't _have_ all day" Frank snaps from where he's covering the door, rifle primed and ready for a fight. They may have been able to storm the base quickly enough to overwhelm it before reinforcements arrived, but the reinforcements are still coming, Frank doesn’t want to be here when they arrive.

But the Soldier is _bored_.

The Soldier reaches into the man's mouth again and rips out another tooth, tosses it over his shoulder. Then he lifts the man up one handed and shakes him a few times.

The man is blubbering by now, whimpering and begging and not giving them any information, all they have is the computer disks they salvaged, and it will take them a while before Frank and the Soldier can turn those into actionable intelligence.

"Useless" the Soldier says, he drops the man back to the ground and shoots the man, in the head. The body flops to the side and the Soldier wipes the bottom of his boot on the floor to remove the blood like he just stepped in dog shit.

"Overkill man" Frank tells the Soldier, and the Soldier scoffs.

"No such thing" the Soldier says.

"You're terrible at torture" Frank replies snidely.

The Soldier scoffs again then reaches over to take Frank by the chin and drags Frank into a hot wet kiss, rubbing up against Frank's thigh. the Soldier is hard, and Frank is a little hard too, but they are not in secure position right now.

Frank shoves him back, "We are not doing this now Barnes" Frank pulls Bucky's dishwater colored scarf out of the bag, wraps it several times around the Soldier’s neck and yanks on it sharply so that it pulls tight. Then Frank pulls his own overcoat out of the bag and shrugs it on. "We still have work to do"

The Soldier makes a needy little noise, glaring at Frank from under his fringe of dark hair. 

"Stop acting like a brat" Frank tells him. "We need to get out of here."

They step out onto the street, Frank putting his arm around the Soldier's shoulder tucking the top of the Soldier's head under his chin. Frank knows the Soldier doesn’t like being held this way the way Bucky patiently tolerates it, but at least the Soldier is pragmatic and tactical enough not to complain and he curls up against Frank's chest.

Frank remembers holding Maria like this, if he looks down, just sees the Soldier's dark hair, and forgets that he can feel the heavy lump of the Soldier's stupid spetsnaz knife against his rib cage he could pretend he was walking down the street with Maria or Bill tucked safely under his arm.

999

Frank knows something wrong when the Soldier doesn't start to fade even after they start dinner, the Soldier is still there, greedily watching Frank.

The Soldier is putting on a good show of pretending to be Bucky, but the Soldier is territorial about food in a way that Bucky never is, almost swatting at Frank's hand like an angry cat when Frank tries to reach past the Soldier's plate for some condiments.

"Chill out kid, tell me when you've come back down" Frank tells the Soldier and the Soldier glowers at him like a child denied a piece of candy.

The tension crystalizes, the Soldier has never stuck around this long after combat, Frank is getting nervous and almost doesn’t catch the tiny shift in the Soldier’s weight before the Soldier shoves the table out from between them and has his hand around Frank’s throat, lifting him off the ground, Frank chokes, he can’t breathe, Frank's feet are kicking uselessly in the air below him.

“Barnes” Frank says, his voice barely audible. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

"Take it easy Сладкий" says the Soldier. "I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Sure, you are" Frank says "You like hurting people"

The Soldier smiles, he tosses Frank across the room, and Frank only barely manages to curl into a ball and roll before hitting the wall by the door. He's still shaking his head trying to focus when he sees the Soldier's boots stalking towards him.

Frank tries to move out of the way but the Soldier lunges, heavy shoulder catching Frank in the solar plexus, they go tumbling down the hall, Frank trying desperately to dislodge all 300lbs of horny super soldier from his chest.

The Soldier clearly isn’t using all his strength, one good punch from the metal arm could probably cave in a section of Frank’s skull, but the Soldier isn’t using it, just fending off Frank’s punches as Frank attempts to defend himself.

Frank realizes he's being played with, the Soldier is playing with him like a cat playing with food.

The Soldier side steps a jab and rolls forward to avoid a kick. He's back on his feet behind Frank lightning fast, and he has his metal arm around Frank’s neck in a hold.  Frank gets his legs up off the ground, forcing the Soldier to take all of Frank’s weight, and Frank gets his feet up against the wall and pushes back, and the Soldier stumbles.

Frank pulls forward, and the hold comes undone, Frank lands in a roll, tumbles head over heels until he's back on his feet, reaches for the knife he knows is duct taped to the underside of the kitchen table, only to find it's gone.

            The Soldier rolls his shoulders at Frank, his grin going cruel, he produces the knife that had previously been taped to the table from somewhere, and sends it flying in Frank's direction.

Frank ducks instinctively, but only realizes as he raises his head up that he probably didn't need too, the knife has impaled a take away container on its way to burying itself in the wall spilling fried rice everywhere.

 “Not bad Сладкий” the Soldier says and lunges at Frank.

            They go tumbling the other way, head over heels, the Soldier on top and then Frank until their scrum skids to a halt against the wall. Frank kicks the soldier in the stomach, gets on top of the soldier, and manages to land a few more punches before he's tossed off again.

            This time the Soldier doesn't follow Frank as he tumbles into the wall, he slowly gets to his feet, swaying slightly, and wipes at the blood on his lip.

            Frank thinks it's over, thinks the Soldier has gotten it out of his system and Bucky is coming back soon. Frank relaxes a tiny increment, and apparently that's all the Soldier needs to charge, get his shoulder up under Frank’s ribcage and bear Frank to the ground.

            Frank knows he's been had, the Soldier’s arm flexes and then Frank can’t breathe, his face feeling tight and hot.

"So, Сладкий" The Soldier asks casually, like he doesn’t have his elbow on Frank's throat "How do _you_ feel about monsters?"

The Soldier takes the stupid spetnaz knife out of its thigh holster and flips it around, catching it by the flat of the blade, then by the hilt, then by the blade again. He's holding it in his metal hand, so the Soldier is in no danger of hurting himself with it. Frank eyes the blade warily as it flicks up and down.

The Soldier's eyes narrow, and he gives Frank a hot expectant look.

Frank makes a gasping noise, he can't talk, the Soldier is pressing down on to his windpipe to hard so that the only thing he can do is open and close his mouth like a fish.

The Soldier seems to realize that Frank can't talk, lets up on the pressure a little bit, and Frank makes a pathetic little wheezing noise. Instead of the elbow to the throat, the Soldier now has Bucky’s stupid knife pressed against Frank's throat.

"Well?" The Soldier asks, his mouth curving into the same sharp and cruel smile Frank often sees on Bucky's mouth.

"Depends on the monster" Frank rasps. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

“Nah” the soldier relaxes incrementally, sitting back on his haunches and Frank has to follow him up because the soldier is still shoving a knife against his jugular. "I just wanted to finish what we started"

Frank sees the Soldier start to unbutton his fly one handed, he glances up questioningly at the Soldier’ face.

The Soldier grins “See I knew we understood each other” The Soldier says, the knife vanishes from his hand as easily as it had appeared and instead the Soldier has both hands around the back of Frank’s neck, dragging him forward so he can press Frank’s face in between his legs.

“Can I use my hands?” Frank asks, turning his head to the side so he doesn’t have to talk directly to the Soldier’s dick. “Don’t want to bite your junk while I’m trying to get it out of your pants with my teeth” Frank rolls his eyes up. “Or do you like that shit?” Frank asks.

“Tempting, tempting” the Soldier says making a tsking sound with his tongue, the Soldier's mouth curves into a smile and he nods at Frank.

Frank carefully raises his hands, expecting to be slapped on the back of the head or grabbed by the throat, but he gets his hands up to where the Soldier has started to unbutton his fly.

Frank pulls the final button lose, and undoes the buckle of the heavy tactical belt, letting the weight shift back and pull the Soldier's waist back so the Soldier has to rest his back against the wall while pushing his hips forward.

Frank reaches in to the warm fabric, finds the Soldier’s cock and pulls it out, blowing on the head, the skin already shiny and wet with the foreskin starting to pull back

Frank pauses, tries to remember how to do this without choking or embarrassing himself, it's been a good 15 years since he was in charge of this end of a dick and he hadn’t been very good at it then either.

The Soldier doesn’t approve, he gets his hand around the back of Frank’s head and pulls Frank’s face forward so Frank has no choice but to get a face full of dick and sweaty fabric.

The Soldier pries Frank’s mouth open with his metal thumb, levering Frank’s lips apart and pressing Frank’s tongue down to the bottom of his mouth before thrusting his dick between Frank’s lips.

Frank makes a noise of protest but manages to swallow around the blunt head abruptly pressing against the back of his throat.

"You don't do this much do you Сладкий" the Soldier asks, "You're always the one who gets his cock wet, you toss off a fella with your hand, but never put your mouth on them"

The Soldier pushes his dick right to the very back of Frank's throat, and the hand on the back of Frank's head makes it so Frank can't pull away when he starts to choke.

Frank wants to breath, his face feels prickly and hot, but more than anything he wants to tell the Soldier to shut the fuck up.

"I knew guys like you, I even sucked a few of them off myself, they close their eyes they want you to think their imagining their girls back home, but you know the they just can't face the fact that all they want is a _nice_..." The Soldier shoves forward, his dick lodging even deeper into Frank's throat his voice going sing song and honeyed "... _thick_..." the Soldier makes another dismissive scoff "... _cock_ "

Frank almost chokes, and the Soldier finally lets up on the pressure at the back of Frank's head and pulls his dick back far enough that Frank can't get some air in through his nose.

Frank can feel drool oozing down his chin as the Soldier slowly pulls out, Frank's jaw hurts, and his throat is sore.

“Are you expecting an answer?” Frank wheezes "Or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

 The Soldier angrily shoves his dick back down Frank's throat.

With that little oxygen getting to his brain Frank quickly loses track of time, the Soldier gets his dick into Frank's mouth, fucks it back and forth until Frank thinks he's going to pass out entirely before the Soldier pulls out again and lets Frank takes a gasping breath

Frank isn’t entirely sure how long this goes on for, Bucky has the kind of prodigious stamina you only see in porn and there’s no reason to think that the Soldier is any different.

In his head Frank goes somewhere bright and hot and sandy, back to that first dick that had been shoved down his throat in boot camp. Thinking that he was lucky, he never got quite so knotted up and conflicted inside his head as some of the other guys had when first presented with that end of a dick.

"Look at me, Сладкий" The Soldier says, almost gently. Frank opens his eyes and meet's the Soldier's gaze. Frank's dick is so hard that it hurts when the length of it presses down on the raised seam of his pants.

Frank holds that pale gaze until feels the Soldier tightening his fingers in Frank's hair even though there's not enough of it for the Soldier to get a really good grip, and suddenly his there's liquid in Frank's mouth, so far back in his throat that Frank has no choice but to swallow or drown.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" The Soldier is asking as Frank struggles to swallow everything

 The Soldier wipes a smear of cum off Frank's lower lip, pinching it so tightly between metal fingers that Frank has trouble keeping the hiss of pain behind his teeth.

The Soldier's dick is still red and ready to go, blowing his load down Frank's throat clearly not enough to satisfy him. The Soldier has a considering predatory look on his face, his metal hand is back on his dick and he's stroking it thoughtfully.

Frank is feeling decidedly nervous about his ass right now, being fucked by Bucky is pretty nice, but sex with the Soldier would be another thing entirely.

"If you don't mind I would rather continue this with your more personable half" Frank says, angry and coughing, he drags his teeth along the tender swollen lip that the Soldier had been pinching, Frank's knees hurt from kneeling for so long and his jaw aches from being forced open.

"Why's that Сладкий?" The Soldier asks, his pale eyes intent and focused, he still looks ravenous and hungry. "We're the same person"

"Yeah, but he doesn’t call me creepy names in Russian" Frank says wiping his chin.

The Soldier blinks and Frank sees the Soldier fade away from Bucky's eyes, Bucky shudders and sits down heavily, rubbing his face.

"Sorry Frank" Bucky says, he quickly puts his quickly softening dick back into his pants.

"Don't worry about it kid" Frank says clearing his throat, still not able to taste anything but the overwhelming bitterness of spunk and a little disappointed that he's been blue balled by the Soldier _again_.

999

"The fuck is it with you and this movie?" Bucky asks, they watch Peter O'Toole reluctantly pull on the red, white and blue costume before stepping out onto a stage, all trace of hesitation gone, every inch the showman. Vanessa Redgrave, impeccably poised stands in the shadow of the curtains behind him.

"It’s a classic" Frank says.

"None of it is true" Bucky says plaintively. "And Paul Newman doesn’t look a thing like me, look at that chin, it’s a crime."

"Artistic license for dramatic effect" Frank says.

"They made up a _whole character_ just to be my love interest" Bucky insists "I didn't even touch a woman for the whole war, let alone a spunky French resistance fighter, most of the French girls we worked with were _like 12_."

"So, it was just you and Rogers" Frank asks, knowing the answer already. 

On the screen Paul Newman and the spunky French resistance fighter played by some 1960s It girl, are in a heated argument about how her character was risking her life for France and how she should let Newman's Bucky take the risk for her. 

"It's _always_ been just me and Steve" Bucky sounds petulant and sad, he crosses his arms across his chest and tries to curl up into himself.

"You should talk to him" Frank says as he turns off the tv and they start their nightly ritual of watching Steve Rogers do absolutely nothing with his evening.

Rogers has come home in a snit and paced angrily through his apartment several times before he flopped dejectedly on the sofa. After that the night went back to its usually scheduled boredom, Frank had turned on the tv in order to alleviate some of the monotony.

"No" Bucky says.

"As much as I like nailing your ass on a daily basis, I've been watching you pine after him like a psychopathic teenage girl with a crush for nearly a month and it's getting embarrassing" Frank says.

Bucky takes his eye off the telescope's eyepiece; his smile is stiff with forced humor “Are you saying you would rather be watching Steve nailing my ass?" Bucky's tone is a touch of brittle anger in it, he's trying to deflect the conversation.

"He might actually do something with his evening" Frank says sliding closer to Bucky and taking the telescope out of his hands, he puts his eyepiece and is treated to the sight of Steve Rodgers angrily watching a baseball game.

"I don't deserve him" Bucky says.

"Who deserves him then, that Sharon girl?" Frank replies, he leans against Bucky's shoulder. Frank tends to sit to Bucky's right so when he touches Bucky his fingers touch warm flesh.

"Better her than me, did you not learn anything from what I did to you an hour ago, I'm a monster, she's _not_ a monster" Bucky says harshly, pulling away from Frank.

"The guy has spent the better part of three years looking for you, I say he's _absolutely fine_ with monsters"

Bucky barks out a laugh and his eyes get a dangerous look in them that tells Frank that the topic is closed for discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank is woken by a howl of anguish and a loud crash, he is instantly awake, and his hand knows where his gun is without having to think about it, he's on his feet and moving.

Steam billows out of the bathroom, and Frank shoulders the door open, gun raised and ready. The shower is on, hot water pouring out and Bucky is crouched against the wall of the ample bath, directly under the spray.

“Barnes” Frank says.

Bucky glares at him from under his fringe of lank hair, the water is hot enough that even in the mere seconds he's been under the water Bucky's skin has turned bright red, but he's shuddering all over, his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Bucky" Frank says gently, relaxing and dropping his gun stance to something less threatening. "What are you doing?

"Cold" Bucky says, teeth chattering, he's only dressed in briefs and a singlet and it looks like his back and shoulders are already scalded.

"That’s too hot, you'll hurt yourself" Frank says, he removes the gun's magazine and sets both parts on the sink before he kneels in front of the tub.

"You know they froze me, right? Between missions?" Bucky says, he's breathing in and out slowly, sniper slowly. "Woke me up when they needed me, then put me away when they didn't.”

"No" Frank says, gingerly reaching out for Bucky to help him out of the scalding spray. "I didn't"

"Hahaha" Bucky says " both me and Steve were frozen, he got the easier process if you ask me"

"I can imagine" Frank says, he manages to get his hand around Bucky's prosthetic arm, the metal is very warm to the touch. "Come on, this water is too hot"

"I'm cold" Bucky says more firmly.

"Yeah, I get that" Frank says, he sighs, and gets to his feet, then retreats out of the bathroom. He goes and finds one of the expensive duvets from the expensive bedding that neither of them appreciates. He dumps that on the floor of the bathroom, then abruptly reaches over and turns the water off.

With the rush of hot water gone Frank can hear Bucky's teeth chattering, he's drenched, but seems more confused by the sudden lack of water than angry at its absence.

"Take that wet stuff off" Frank says and Bucky obeys listlessly, peeling of his briefs and singlet.

Frank has a visceral memory of when Lisa had gotten a particularly nasty strep, her fever so high that she had been almost delirious. Frank had carried her to the bathroom and run her a lukewarm bath, set her down in it, drenching her favorite rabbit pajamas, and then him and Maria had taken turns sitting by her and telling her stories until her fever broke.

The listless curiosity in Bucky's eyes reminds Frank of the exhausted expression on Lisa's face when he had finally lifted her out of the water, wrapped her in warm blankets and then tucked her up his and Maria's bed until her shivering stopped.

"You're worse than my kids" Frank tells Bucky as he wraps the duvet around Bucky's shoulders and herds him out of the bathroom.

"Fuck your kids" Bucky says, his voice slightly slurred.

"Fuck you too" Frank says and cuffs Bucky hard on the back of the head.

Frank has no hope of being able to lift Bucky, so he gets his arm around Bucky's shoulders and lets Bucky lean on it, as he leads Bucky towards the spare bedroom.

Neither of them will infringe on each other's sanctuaries, so this is the only medium. Frank rolls Bucky onto the bed and sets about tucking him in, then Frank sheds his own soaked underclothes and crawls into bed after Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling Bucky tightly to his chest.  Bucky shudders, even though he's wrapped up warm, and his body is still pumping out heat, he's wracked by chills.

Frank has no idea what he's doing, he's cared for small children, he's cared for terrified green soldiers, but Bucky is something else entirely. Most days he's personable, funny and functional, but sometimes pretending to be human just gets too exhausting for him and then the Soldier sticks around a little too long and Bucky crashes.

Frank still doesn't know why he and Bucky are still fucking, he should have run the other way as fast as possible, kept his head down and all that.  But Bucky makes something deep in his stomach sit up and beg, something that wants to fight tooth and nail until no one can hope to challenge him, _and whatever that thing is, it has a direct line to his dick._

Frank stays awake until Bucky’s shivering slows and he's pretty sure Bucky has fallen asleep and then he lets himself drift off.

Frank wakes up alone, Bucky is nowhere to be found, the tight knot of blankets that Frank had wrapped Bucky up in is disassembled, and the pillow is cold.

They can’t have slept that long, it's still dark outside, no more than a few hours, Frank rolls off the bed.

“Barnes?” Frank calls, the hall way is dark, but there is a rim of pale yellow light under Bucky’s door.

“Barnes” Frank puts his shoulder against Bucky’s door, presses his ear against the wood and he can hear someone trying very hard not to sob.

“Barnes” Frank says again. Frank takes a step back, coils his body and shoves at the door, he feels the thin wood splinter under the force and the door bangs open.

The rest of the apartment might look un-lived in, but Bucky's room looks like it normally contains some kind of wild animal. 

There is a mattress in the corner, but it is bare, only a sleeping bag on it, in a few places it's been ripped up so that the foam is bleeding through.

 A whole section of plaster has been ripped out of the wall revealing the insulation underneath, there is a pattern of fist shaped holes on another wall, near a spray of bullet holes. A disjointed curl of Cyrillic letters covers a whole corner of the room, it isn’t clear what they are written in.

The light fixture has been torn down and all that remains is a bare bulb swinging near the ceiling. The windows have been covered with layers of newspapers.

 The floor is barely visible under a layer of clothing, newspapers and food wrappers.

"I thought you said you were doing better" Frank says carefully closing the door behind him.

Bucky is sitting on the floor in the middle of a wild nest of shredded clothing and equipment. His head is in his hands and his shoulders are shaking and Frank can hear him sobbing.

"Progress is not a straight line" Bucky grits out angrily, "If your just gonna try to be funny go the fuck away"

"Hey" Frank says sharply "Easy, I'm not trying to be funny, but I need to know if my partner is gonna crack on me" he kneels down, a few arm lengths from Bucky and tries to get a look at Bucky's face under his fringe of dark hair.

"We're not partners" Bucky hisses.

"I beg to differ" Frank says.

Bucky moves so quickly that Frank has no time to react, Bucky is on his feet driving Frank back, his left hand around Frank's throat.  Frank's back hits the wall with a thump and plaster dribbles from somewhere.

"The fuck is your problem" Bucky demands. "I thought we had a good arrangement, but you have to go and start poking in my head"

Bucky shakes his hand, banging the back of Frank’s head on the wall.

"If your worrying that I'll crack when I'm on your six, _don't_ , the Soldier never fails, anything else" he waves to indicate his body and the destroyed remains of the room "anything else is just play acting"

Frank grins, the force of Bucky’s blow made him bite his tongue and now he’s smiling at Bucky through bloody teeth “You know that isn’t true” Frank says.

Bucky growls flat out bares his teeth and growls at Frank like Bucky is a cornered animal. This isn’t even the normal shedding of his human illusion and revealing the Soldier below, this is something even deeper than the Soldier’s malicious but still pragmatic mind, this is something not human.

“Easy, easy” Frank holds a hand out placatingly “Easy baby”

Bucky pounces, and this time Frank is ready for him. They go tumbling backwards, the door clatters to the side and Frank almost has his head put through a wall as Bucky's fist almost connects.

Frank punches Bucky in the side of the head, gets his other hand around Bucky's jaw and pushes him away, lunging forward as Bucky, disoriented by the blow to the head takes a step back.

Frank gets his shoulder up under Bucky's chest, and charges forward so that he can trap Bucky between his body and the hall way wall with a crunch. Frank sees plaster depress and crack under the weight of the impact.

Bucky pulls himself off the wall unsteadily, but Frank doesn’t let himself get reoriented, and lands another punch to Bucky's cheek, putting the full force of his weight behind it and Bucky staggers a few steps before one knee goes out from under him.

Frank steps forward, grabs Bucky's long hair and knees him in the face, before shoving him backwards. Bucky sprawls across the floor, a trail of blood behind him.

"What the hell is going on Barnes" Frank demands " I shouldn't be able to lay a finger on you" Frank drops to his knees on top of Bucky grabs Bucky the front of his shirt and hauls him up, so that they are nose to nose.

Bucky's hands move to fast, he hauls Frank in for a kiss, biting Franks lip so hard that blood splatters back onto Bucky's face. He grins at Frank though the blood. Frank’s dick sits up and _begs_.

"Why did you have to go do that kid?" Frank asks, getting his hand around Bucky's throat, pressing the metal arm down and then getting onto Bucky's chest, pinning him down.

"Because you fuck better when your angry" Bucky hisses back.

“Is that what you want?” Frank demands “All this just so we can have angry sex? I should just toss you back in your room until you calm down and stop acting like a psycho”

Bucky gives Frank a filthy grin “gonna send me to bed without dinner?” He asks.

“Don’t you even fucking try that on me” Frank says angrily, he pulls up on Bucky’s left arm, he knows that arm doesn’t flex like a normal arm and he can use it to leverage Bucky over onto his front, pinning both arms in the small of his back. He sits down on Bucky’s backside. “I don’t do that shit so don’t start it, if you want angry sex fine, but that shit I don’t do”

"Call me a good boy" Bucky says.

“The _fuck_ is your problem right now Barnes?”

“You hit it on the nose ages ago, I just want someone to fuck my cunt and tell me what to do. _Tell me I'm a good boy_.”  Bucky's breathing is going a little uneven, Frank thinks Bucky's nose might be broken. His eyes are completely dark, pupils completely dilated, did he take something?

“Did Steve Rogers put up with this shit from you?” Frank demands.

“Nah, he made sure I did what he told me too” Bucky's smile widens, his white teeth stained pink with blood.

“I bet he did” Frank says.

"What can I say, “Bucky bites his lip again, blood oozes down his chin, “I like being told what to do, Steve could order you around like no body’s business even when he barely weighed 7 stone," Bucky is squirming against Frank's grip in a way that says he really doesn’t want to get free.  He's trapped between Frank's bulk and the cold marble floor

Frank pulls Bucky's pants and briefs pulled down to his knees hobbling him.

Frank slides his hard dick against the exposed skin of Bucky’s ass.  He's so hard that the pressure of his dick inside his jeans is almost painful.

"Bet you liked it even better after he could break your wrist with a little too much pressure" Frank whispers in his ear.

Bucky gasps, taking too much air into his lungs too fast he ends up wheezing.

"Yes" Bucky manages, panting " I thought I was going to die the first time he held me down."

Frank chuckles low in his ear Frank shifts pulls his own pants down and then presses back against Bucky's ass. This time his dick is out, and he fits it against Bucky’s crack sliding it back and forth.

"Oh god " Bucky manages.

"Yeah?" Frank asks.

 Frank licks his fingers then probes Bucky's hole, pushing in as Bucky pushes back on them.

Frank swats Bucky's ass, hand print blooming red on the skin and Bucky moans.　

“You are such a little slut” Frank tells him.  “How did a nice guy like Rogers ever put up with it” Frank lines his dick up with Bucky’s hole and carefully slides home.

“I’ll...I’ll tell” Bucky starts “I’ll tell you a secret, Steve’s not a nice guy”

Frank pulls back, watches his dick emerge from Bucky’s body, and then slide back in, Bucky is drooling out of one side of his mouth onto the marble floor, his eyes almost rolled back his head.

“Oh? He strikes me as sweet as vanilla cream”

Bucky makes a sound between a wheeze and a laugh; Frank call feel the vibration of that laugh all the way in his dick.

“Nah, mouth like a sewer, temper no one would mess with, could boss me around all day” Bucky's voice sounds faint and dreamy.

“That's what it was like yeah?” Frank asks, “Little Steve Rogers telling you what to do, like what, kneel down, clean my shoes, suck my dick”

“Sum...Something like that” Bucky’s says, and that's the last thing Bucky can say for a while because Frank decides he needs to go to town on Bucky’s ass.

Frank surfaces from the rush of pleasure a few seconds later and realizes he doesn’t have a condom on. "Fuck..." He pulls out right there, he has no idea where Bucky's been, and he doesn’t really want too.

"No...no" Bucky manages "Don't stop, please don't stop Frank"

"I'll stop if I want to stop, boy" Frank grabs a handful of Bucky's hair, pulls on it and shakes Bucky's head punishingly.

Frank gets to his feet, his dick achingly hard "Stay right there" He tells Bucky, and then Frank goes and hunts down a condom from the bathroom.

When he returns Bucky is still there kneeling on the floor, back arched, presenting himself.

Frank gets the condom on and drops back to his knees. Bucky watches him through his fringe of dark hair, his eyes dark and expectant.

"Stayed put, just like I told you too" Frank says, stroking Bucky's ass, spreading his buttocks apart, so he can set his dick against Bucky's hole.

Bucky makes a choked off noise as Frank slides back in.

"Good boy" Frank tells him.

999

“Stop blowing that shit in my face” Frank says.

Bucky turns towards Frank, takes a drag on the cigarette and blows smoke in Frank’s direction.

“Fucking asshole” Frank says.

They are both sitting on the floor, backs propped up against the kitchen island, still naked and Frank's body aches all over.

Bucky has found cigarettes somewhere, and he's got one hanging off his bottom lip like Humphrey Bogart. Bucky's bruises are already starting to fade, and Frank is absurdly angry about that.  How dare Bucky heal all those bruises Frank had worked so hard to give him. Fucking super soldier.

Frank’s face itches and he wipes at it, and his fingers come away slimy and sticky with half dried blood. Frank looks around for somewhere to wipe the blood, but both of them are still naked so Frank wipes it on the fancy carpet.

Bucky wrinkles his nose, grunts and gets to his feet, he flicks his cigarette over Frank’s head and Frank hears it impact into the sink.

“Lemmie get you something for that” Bucky says, and Frank isn’t interested in complaining. He just spent the past day taking care of Bucky’s issues, let Bucky take care of him for a little bit.

Bucky lurches off towards the bathroom which contains their extensive first air supplies.

Frank sits up a little bit straighter, examining the bruises on his shins.  He's going to be black and blue for days and it's probably gonna be over a week before he stops looking yellow and blotchy.

Frank experimentally prods at his ribs, sore, maybe bruised, but nothing broken Frank rolls his shoulders and feels a sharp spear of pain as he rotates his shoulders that indicates a possible sprain.

All in all, Bucky must have been trying very hard not to inflict any permanent damage to Frank.

Bucky comes back with the first aid kit and begins to methodically set out supplies to clean and stitch all of Frank’s wounds.

"Wasn't Rogers a tiny guy when you started fucking?" Frank asks desperate to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." Bucky replies, his brows drawing together in confusion.

"So why are you such a fucking size queen now?"

Bucky doesn’t laugh, but he looks like he might want to, he also looks like he might want to cry, "For a little guy, Steve was pretty big" Bucky says.

"Seriously?" Frank asks, hissing in pain through his teeth as he turns to look Bucky in the eye.

"Joe Rogers, Steve’s Da, he was a big big guy, Irish mob through and through, just like mine, if Steve hadn't gotten sick he would have been big too" Bucky says.

"As big as he is now?"

"Who knows, maybe, they still don’t understand how the serum worked on him” Bucky says, he forces a smile onto his face and leers at Frank "It definitely made his cock bigger though" Bucky says.

"Bullshit" Frank says.

Bucky shrugs, holds his hands up a length apart to indicate the size of Rogers's dick, Frank grunts, unimpressed.

Silence stretches between them again as Bucky begins to dab at Frank’s face with an alcohol swab

“So, we gonna talk about what just happened?” Frank asks.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky asks unperturbed by the change in topic, he discards the gauze and rips open an alcohol wipe to clean the revealed cut.

“Not particularly” Frank replies. “But I still need to know how you're doing.”

Bucky’s eyes are dark for once, “hangover from killing, then I had a nightmare is all” Bucky says, he starts to get the needle and thread out to stitch up Frank's cheek. “Bad night is all”

“I get that” Frank says.

“I had a nightmare about watching Steve be frozen, like I was” Bucky says, without prompting. Bucky threads the needle and starts to work on Frank’s stitches “SHIELD froze him into my old cryo chamber, then dumped the pod out at sea, and I woke up and I was so so cold” Bucky shivers, but his hands stay steady.

Frank sighs, he wants to bang his head on the island behind him in frustration, but Bucky is still working on his stitches.

“Remember, first week I was here, woke up with you, thought you were my wife?”

“Yeah” Bucky says, “thought I was gonna get a blow job out of it and then your eyes just looked so empty and sad.”

"I saw your eyes in Maria's face, freaked me the fuck out, couldn't get the image out of my head"

“Ugh” Bucky says “I still see Steve everywhere, I thought watching him, making sure he was safe would make it stop, but instead I just see Steve like he was before the serum everywhere...” Bucky chuckles, “It's not fair”

“Life isn't fair” Frank replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so apparently bottom!Frank is totally my bag.

“well what do you know” Frank says, “he's got a guy over”

Bucky peers through the eyepiece “That's Sam Wilson, I kicked him off a helicarrier once”

“And he lived?” Frank asks surprised, Rogers is just about the only person who ever survived a hit once the Winter Soldier had been let off his leash.

“He flies” Bucky shrugs at Frank's double take.

“He's Steve’s friend, I vetted him” Bucky continues as he hands Frank a glass, pours more into his own.

Frank looks again “I think he wants to be more than just Rogers's friend”

Bucky peers through the telescope again, and Frank sees a smile creep onto Bucky’s face.

“Well I’ll be...” Bucky says, “Steve you dog”

In Rogers’s apartment, Sam Wilson is leaning in close to Rogers, trying to talk to him, Wilson’s hand is clasped tight in Rogers's meaty paw.

“You don't have audio feeds, do you?” Frank asks. He suddenly really wants to know what Captain America sounds like when he comes.

“No,” Bucky says, taking a swallow of his drink without averting his eyes “but I need to get them now”

In the apartment, Wilson and Rogers are absorbed in whatever the discussion is, their heads close together, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife, and while Rogers seems hesitant, he doesn't seem to particularly object to Wilson’s attention either. Wilson is soon touching Rogers’s face with the hand that doesn’t have its fingers laced with Rogers's.

“Well Rogers’s taste has improved” Frank says after glancing at the vetting papers Bucky has on Wilson.

“I heard that” Bucky says.

“You were supposed to” Frank says, “come on Rogers, let him kiss you, you know you want to” Frank says, makes kissing noises and hears Bucky laugh to his left.

“Who's the psychotic teenage girl now” Bucky says.

“’Attaboy, ‘attaboy,” Frank says shoving Bucky in the shoulder as he claps when Wilson finally leans in for the kiss.

 Rogers gets with the program quickly his long fingers cupping the back of Wilson's neck, and Wilson slides into Rogers’s lap easily.  The kiss is slow and leisurely, Rogers is taking his time, his other hand is curled into the small of Wilson’s shapely waist, sliding up under Wilson’s shirt. Wilson, for his part has both his hands-on Rogers’s shoulders dragging Rogers into the kiss.

“Good boy Stevie” Bucky murmurs.

“You like this Wilson kid better than the Sharon girl don’t you” Frank observes.

“Much better” Bucky says. “Steve deserves someone who can make him happy, someone new, no baggage from Peggy, and none of the same old bullshit like me”

“Whatever you say” Frank says, watching intently.

Rogers drops off the couch, onto his knees, and Wilson seems as surprised by it as Frank is, but Rogers seems dead set on his plan. Quickly unbuckling Wilson’s belt and reaching in to reveal Wilson’s dick.

Rogers leans forward, Wilson’s dick, a decent size and uncut seems so much darker against Rogers’s pale cheek. Rogers looks up at Wilson, and Frank can just imagine the filthy kind of face Rogers’s square jawed mug can make.

Wilson clearly likes it because he strokes his fingers into Rogers’s hair and Rogers goes in for the kill, swallowing Wilson’s dick down.

Despite all he’s learned about Rogers from Bucky, Frank still has this idea of Rogers in his head that is proving infuriatingly hard to shake. The Steve Rogers, Captain American that was carefully crafted by the wartime military and then recrafted by over 50 years of conservative media.

 The Rogers in Frank’s head wouldn’t have gone down on his knees in front of another man, still, there it is before him. Steve Rogers going down on another man with all evidence of great enjoyment.

 The petty part of Frank really does want Rogers to come out just to see the looks on people’s faces. Frank wants petty revenge for all the _sissies_ and _faggots_ he ever overheard being tossed around the barracks

Next to Frank Bucky makes a desperate little whimper, and Frank can see Bucky adjusting himself though his pants.

Frank leans in close to Bucky, “Does Rogers suck dick as well as you do?” Frank asks, and Bucky shudders.

“Better” Bucky says, his eyes closed, he bites his lip, making it red and wet, “before I even realized what the fuck queer was, in Brooklyn and short on money, pretty thing like Steve was a regular at the…. the bathhouse”

Frank chuckles as he slots a new piece into his understanding of Steve Rogers.

“Did you just out Captain America as a rent boy?” Frank asks. He’s seen pictures of Rogers before the serum, there had been a certain prettiness to him, with his full mouth and razor-sharp cheekbones, that had been lost to the serum.

            “Ummhmmm” Bucky says.

 “Now I see why Rogers put up with a slut like you” Frank gets his hand into Bucky’s pants wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s dick, already hard and leaking. “Because he was an even bigger slut” Frank says.

“You kids didn’t invent queer” Bucky tucks his head under Frank’s chin, lets Frank fondle him through his briefs.

They watch Rogers give Wilson a nice long blowjob, Rogers is taking his time, clearly working over every inch of Wilson’s dick with the stubborn pig-headed determination that he apparently does everything with.

Wilson’s hands tighten in Rogers’s hair, and he almost tries to pull Rogers off his dick, clearly feeling conflicted about blowing his load in the mouth of an American icon, but Rogers isn’t having it, taking Wilson’s hands off his shoulders and pining them down onto the sofa beside him.

Wilson might be an athletic man in good physical condition, but he can’t break Rogers’s grip. Wilson squirms, and Frank can tell the exact moment that Wilson comes because Rogers lets Wilson’s wrists up. 

Rogers gets up off his knees and leans forward, kissing Wilson, clearly letting Wilson share the taste of himself in Rogers’s mouth.

“Has Captain America always been a filthy pervert?” Frank asks Bucky.

“Always” Bucky replies, squirming in his clothing.

In the apartment below Rogers picks up Wilson like he weighs nothing, arms under Wilson’s thighs, and Wilson’s arms around Roger’s neck, their kiss doesn't break as Rogers carries Wilson into the darkened bedroom.  The curtains are down, and the light is too low to make out much, so it looks like Bucky and Frank’s show is over for the night.

Frank reaches over and grabs Bucky by the hair, hauling Bucky in for a kiss. Bucky goes easily, he gets into Frank’s lap, squirming and grinding their clothed dicks together.

"You've turned me into a pervy creeper too" Frank tells Bucky when the kiss breaks. Frank is on his back, Bucky straddling his lap.

"What, watching my ex bang another guy gets you going?" Bucky asks, he's peeling off his t-shirt and un buttoning his pants with great speed.

" Clearly it gets you going" Frank says, as he struggles with to remove his clothing without dislodging Bucky.

“Oh, so I'm what gets you going?” Bucky asks.

“At the moment? Definitely.” Frank replies.  "I get to fuck the scariest motherfucker in the whole fucking world."

Bucky bites his lip "Who says you're going to be doing any fucking tonight Frank?" Bucky asks.

"Come on man..." Frank grouses, Bucky knows he doesn't like it, and normally it isn’t a problem because Bucky does like it, but sometimes Bucky gets a look in his eyes that Frank knows means his ass is gonna be sore for a while.

“You can take it Frank” Bucky says smugly.

Frank scoffs at him, makes disproving noises, but Bucky has Frank’s pants down now and his is working down the inside of Frank’s hip with his too warm mouth.

Frank props himself on his elbows and watches Bucky arrive at the base of his dick.  Bucky has his metal hand wrapped around the shaft, and he rubs it against the stubble on his cheek before raising himself up slightly and taking Frank’s dick all the way in.

Bucky knows how to suck dick, Frank can see Bucky's throat swell as Frank pushes his dick as far into Bucky's mouth as he can.

"You sure Rogers sucks dick better than you?" Frank asks, reaches forward with one hand, strokes Bucky's hair.

Bucky laughs around the dick in his mouth, the vibration makes Frank almost bite his lip to keep himself under control.

Frank lets his neck sag and looks up at the ceiling, he feels his way through Bucky’s hair, tries to imagine its Maria or Billy going down on him, but Bucky has scars on his scalp, under his hair. Thick ropes of tissue where they must have cut into Bucky’s skull.

Frank looks up, almost ready to push Bucky away from his dick but Bucky is bent over it, almost growling deep in his throat, the vibration sets Frank's nerves on fire and Frank forgets why he wanted Bucky to stop sucking his dick.

 Bucky's eyes flick up to meet Frank's and they are the pale and still eyes of the Soldier, the corner of Bucky's mouth curves up into his cruel smile and there is suddenly the insistent pressure of two fingers against Frank's anus.

Before Frank can protest, say that he's not in the mood for sex with the fucking Soldier, the fingers push in and Frank comes right there, comes so hard his vision whites out for a second.

"Shh baby, its ok" a voice is saying. "You're ok baby"

Frank opens his eyes and Bucky is leaning forward over Frank, two fingers deep in Frank's body.

"Fuck..." Frank says. "Why didn't you warn me you were gonna do that" Frank says.

"What, make you come so hard you pass out?" Bucky asks, shifting slightly, to get Frank's ass supported on his thighs, still intent on his plan of fucking Frank.

"No, the fucking Soldier was here" Frank says, trying desperately to hold onto his anger even as Bucky's fingers are rubbing insistently on his prostate.

Bucky breathes out hard through his nose, nostrils flaring, "you know we're the same person, right?" As if to highlight his point Bucky turns his fingers just so and Frank yelps.

"Jesus fuck" Frank says.

Bucky sighs and slowly eases his fingers out of Frank's body, sliding Frank's backside back down his thighs and letting Frank's legs fall to either side of his body.

"You want me to eat you out some more sweetheart?" Bucky asks, one eyebrow going up questioningly, clearly serious.

Frank shudders, sitting up, and for a moment he considers it.

Frank's dick is softening now, its tucked into the dip between his leg and his hip, it might be able to take an interest in the proceedings in a little while, but for right now, Frank is done for.

Bucky's got a condom on his still hard dick, which is sitting up to attention for Frank, for a second Frank's ruthlessly pruned sense of vanity is pleased that he can make Bucky that hard. Then he remembers that some of that hard dick is probably for Rogers, who Frank can just imagine is currently entwined with that very attractive airman.

"No, no, you always get me plenty limber, just for a moment I saw..." Frank trails off, now actually not quite sure what he had seen "Give me a moment" Frank sits up, his whole body feels soft and gooey.

Bucky leans forward into Frank's space again, his face inches from Frank's, their lips brush almost chastely. Frank grabs for Bucky’s dick, getting a firm grip on Bucky's shaft. Strokes it, hard harsh pulls up and down, fingers sliding the foreskin up and down until Bucky bites his lip and grunts, burying his head against Frank's shoulder. Come oozes from between Frank's fingers and Frank milks the orgasm until the flow stops, but Bucky is unsurprisingly still hard.

"You really are a super soldier" Frank says, wiping come off his fingers as he pulls the filled condom off, ties it off and drops it an empty glass.

"It's actually kind of annoying" Bucky says sleepily, he casts about for a second before he produces another foil packet from somewhere in their tangle of clothing.

"I bet" Frank says "I've seen you eat"

"It's disgusting, " Bucky says, as he rolls the fresh condom down his dick.

Bucky's eyes have gone dark and that means there's very little chance of the Soldier coming back to the surface, so Frank lets Bucky push him onto his back and settle Frank's legs up over his shoulders as he sets his cock against Frank's anus. Bucky presses in, this time so slowly that Frank can feel every single burning inch until Bucky’s thighs are flush against Frank's backside.

“Fucking hell Frank” Bucky breathes, rubbing Frank’s thighs with his hands, trying to get Frank to relax. “You are so fucking tight, gonna crush the life out of me”

Bucky stills for what seems to be an eternity, letting Frank get used to the feeling of their bodies connecting like that.

“Don’t do this much” Frank murmurs, he feels a bit light headed, blood rushing to his head from the position. His legs hoisted high above his head, almost bent double at the stomach, he's never done it in this position and Frank feels exposed as Bucky looks down on him from between his legs.

 The sensation inside of Frank is quickly changing from a painful ache to waves of a pleasure, like Frank can feel Bucky’s heart beat through his own dick.

“You should” Bucky says, kissing Frank almost chastely on the inside of his ankle, "You look amazing on my cock" Bucky slowly rolls his hips in and out. “You feel amazing Frank”

Frank is surprised to feel himself blushing. 

Bucky gets Frank to cross his legs behind Bucky's neck and let's go of Frank's ankles, leaning forward so that he almost bends Frank in half. Bucky puts his weight on Frank and the angle drives Bucky's dick right into Frank's prostate.

Frank yelps and flails out for a hand hold, but the floor is smooth hardwood and there is nothing for him to hold on to.

"Shhh" says Bucky "I got you, baby" He takes one hand down off Frank's calf and takes Frank's wrist, presses it down against Frank's chest, pinning it there, and then leans forward, pinning Frank down and rolling his hips deep into Frank's body.

The orgasm when it comes feels like slow boiling water in his veins, none of the sharp intensity of the previous orgasm, but instead it draws out leaving Frank gasping for breath by the end of it.

"How do you think it went" Bucky asks after, turning towards Frank and jostling Frank awake, "Between Steve and Wilson?"

"We'll see who does the walk of shame in the morning" Frank says.

999

Bucky has his hair balled up high with an elastic revealing the contours of his throat and shoulders. He doesn’t look very threatening in skinny track pants and a threadbare singlet under a tight leather jacket, Frank only sees the stupid spetnaz knife tucked into Bucky's waistband and the gun holstered against Bucky's ribs because he knows what to look for.

Bucky is the scariest looking twink Frank has ever seen.

"Nice of Hydra to provide us with refreshments" Bucky says giving the hole in the wall that dares to call itself a bar a disdainful once over.

The bar itself is a cover of course, they are scraping the bottom of the barrel of the Hydra operations that Bucky knows about, soon they are going to have to dig into all the intel they've gathered if they want to keep this little revenge tour going.

Frank has some idea of who he needs to call for that kind of help, but he doesn’t want to think about it right now, particularly when Bucky has the kind of look that means heads are going to roll.

Bucky saunters over to the bar. A few rough looking characters with neck tattoos and gold teeth   watch Bucky from the far corner

"What do you think baby?" Bucky asks Frank.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink princess?" Frank grouses, not quite in the mood for Bucky's theatrics.

"That would be _fabulous_ милый" Bucky says, putting stress on his weird old accent

One of the characters say something in Russian to the other, Frank doesn’t know what, but Bucky clearly understands it because Frank sees Bucky's mouth curve up into a nasty smirk.

"You know what baby?" Bucky asks cocking his head towards Frank.

"What?" Frank replies with a resigned sigh.

"They what to know where you found someone so pretty" Bucky leans his weight onto one hip, cocking his hip out, making his muscles stand out against the fabric of his pants, “Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Prettiest little thing" Frank assures him, trying not to roll his eyes at Bucky because Bucky is full of fucking shit.

Bucky hops off the stool and makes a show of standing on his tip toes to kiss Frank's cheek before he stalks over to the men at the end of the bar.

Frank almost doesn’t see Bucky grab the beer glass by the handle, but he sees it flash out and brain one of the men across the temple, shattering as it goes, so he isn't surprised when hot red blood gouts out from man’s face as Bucky whirls away, a shard of glass in his left hand.

Bucky could have gone for the man's throat, he probably wanted to in fact, but that he the man's cheek, deep enough to bleed profusely but not enough to do any real harm, _the control that takes_ , it makes Frank feel hot all over.

Any finesse Bucky might be showing with the glass shard is offset by Bucky stepping forward into a kick like his shoes are made of lead and the man hits the wall so hard the plaster cracks behind him. Bucky puts his weight behind another kick and the dry wall caves in so that steel paneling is revealed underneath.  _Hydra base, right._

Behind Bucky someone has grabbed a chair, they bring it down over Bucky's shoulders and the back of Bucky's head. Bucky blinks owlishly with surprise, before he reaches for the man still staring dumbly at him and wrenches the man's shoulders around so hard and so fast that the crack of breaking bone is unexpectedly loud.

Bucky lets the body fall to his feet, he rolls his shoulders as if to get a crick out of them and takes a heavy swaggering step towards the next man.

At that point the secret door opens up and the bar is flooded with Hydra lackeys, spilling out so fast that Bucky is almost knocked over

 Bucky is spoiling for a fight, and Frank would be lying to himself if he wasn't itching for some violence himself.

Frank wades into the fray after Bucky.

Frank isn't going to lie to himself, he really wants to fuck Bucky against a wall in the alley out back, Bucky still stinking of sweat, and both of them covered in blood splatter. Both of them high on the adrenaline of violence and surviving.

But it's not Bucky who surfaces from the brawl, but the Soldier, and that changes the whole fucking dynamic, Frank might tell himself he does not want anything to do with the Soldier's weird sexual priorities, but deep down he knows he's lying.

Still, it looks like the warm up is over and it's time to get down to the business of killing.

The Soldier wipes blood off his cheek with the back of his flesh hand and examines it critically before wiping it off on the front of his shirt.

Seeing the Winter Soldier swagger back towards him in Bucky's twink clothes does horrifyingly hot things to Frank’s insides that doesn’t want to think about right now.

999

They are up on the roof, out of view and more or less safe. The Soldier presses into Frank's space, breathing hard.

He’s holding up a dismembered hard drive with one hand, blood splattered across the casing.

Frank is trying to catch his breath, he has a stich under his rib cage, but the Soldier’s post combat elation is infectious, he rests his hands on his knees and looks up at the Soldier.

“Good yeah?” Frank asks. Frank is glad that no one is ever going to see either of them like this. Reveling in the pureness of survival, of having walked through the carnage of their own creation and come out unscathed on the other side.

Well not completely unscathed, Frank can feel the burn on his temple where something sharp must have nicked him. Frank isn’t sure if he dodged a bullet or if a piece of shrapnel had almost embedded itself in his brain.

The Soldier reaches out, puts his metal thumb to Frank’s temple, wipes the blood away. He presses hard on the still bleeding cut, Frank hisses as he pulls away in pain, but the Soldier holds onto him tightly.

“Yeah,” The Soldier says “good” he takes his hand back and licks Frank’s blood off his metal thumb.

“You are so incredibly fucked up you know that kid?” Frank says, and he goes about checking the safeties on his gear.

“Uhm” says the Soldier, he’s still holding his thumb in his mouth thoughtfully sucking on it as if trying to lick the taste of Frank’s blood from between metal plates.

Frank has had that metal finger put into his mouth, always gently, much to Frank’s chagrin and he knows what that metal tastes like.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS

 

Bucky heads for the kitchen the moment they are in the door, it looks like its going to be another super soldier calorie binge. Frank wants to be nowhere near that, wants a locked door between him and it if can manage it.

“Can I at least have some coffee before you do….” Frank pauses “…that?”

Bucky is ripping open an MRE package with his teeth, a second already poised to open in his hands. Bucky pauses, and then glares at Frank challengingly.

Frank surrenders, holds his hands up in defeat, and backs up to his room. Then he puts that locked door between him and Bucky’s freakish super solider biology.

Frank doesn’t remember getting undressed and doesn’t remember lying down on the bed, but he wakes to banging on the door. He thrashes in the tangle of his sheets before he finally manages to stumble out of the bed and get to his feet. His hands know where his gun is even without having to think about it, and with the gun raised he lurches to the door.

Bucky is standing there, metal hand raised to bang on the door again, he looks a little dazed and there are crumbs on his shirt.

Frank glances back to the kitchen and spots the remains of Bucky’s apocalyptic super solider eating habits.

Frank stares at Bucky expectantly, but Bucky only leans in, and rests his shoulder against Frank’s chest, tucks his head under Frank’s chin and drapes his arms hesitantly around Frank’s waist. It’s clear what he wants and for a moment Frank hesitates, he’s not good at this kind of stuff.

“Your binge over kid?” Frank asks. “Did you leave anything for breakfast?”

Frank feels Bucky nod against his chest. Frank puts his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, tugs him closer so they are skin to skin. Frank rubs his chin against Bucky’s soft brown hair, breaths in the smell of sweaty, fucked up super soldier just so he’s absolutely sure that it isn’t Maria or Bill he’s holding.

“I swear to god Barnes if you only left me coffee again…”  Frank says, trying for levity.

Bucky makes his   disdainful scoffing noise, but there’s nothing behind it, it’s only for show.

Frank can feel Bucky blink his eyes, Bucky’s eyelashes brush Frank’s skin, and then there’s dampness. Bucky takes a long, shuddering and absolutely silent breath, and he holds it like he’s not sure how Frank is going to react.

There is affection here, a measure of protectiveness, both of them united in grieving the missing halves of their souls.

Frank’s chest is damp from Bucky’s tears. Frank’s eyes are burning, his cheeks aching, his vision starting to blur, it’s so hard to keep this grief inside.

Here they are, in tears, together, it would be touching if it wasn’t so pathetic. Neither of them can move past anything, both of them just stuck in the same loop of grief and rage and revenge than doesn’t solve anything.

“Come here kid” Frank says, surprising himself with the emotion in his voice. He pulls Bucky into the bedroom with him. He realizes that Bucky has never been in Frank’s room, always respecting Frank’s space the way Frank hadn't always respected his.

Frank’s room is neat, not unlived in, but not the animal den that Bucky has reduced his room too.

Bucky shudders a little bit, hesitating a little as he passes through the door, but Frank strokes his fingers through Bucky’s hair comfortingly and pulls on his arms gently.

“Spent too long as the soldier?” Frank asks as he guides Bucky through the door.

Bucky doesn't respond, his eyes are still glassy from the calorie binge, as well as damp from crying, Frank ignores the cloudiness in his own eyes and the stinging wetness on his cheeks.

Frank pushes him towards the bed and Bucky stumbles as the front of his legs hit the edge, he falls forward and Frank has to reach out to put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to steady him before Bucky keels head first into the bed.

Frank is sleepy and disoriented, and Bucky looks completely out of it, they both need to sleep, he gets onto the bed behind Bucky, slipping his arm into the curve of Bucky’s waist.

Bucky fits himself against Frank’s chest,  dead set on being the little spoon,his head pillowed on Frank’s arm Bucky is heavy, and Frank’s arm is going to be asleep before long. Frank flexes his bicep, curling his arm in to stroke Bucky’s hair, pulling Bucky close so that Bucky’s cheek rests against his sternum.

Bucky is already asleep, Frank lets himself marvel at the level of trust that implies, he’s not sure if he wants that kind of responsibility, but for now, Bucky feels safe, Frank isn’t going to begrudge him that. Even if Bucky is 10 different kinds of bat shit crazy, and Frank would really prefer not to catch any of them.

Asleep, Bucky’s face loses its harshness, the grim lines set deep into brow and the premature crow’s feet at the edges of Bucky’s eyes smooth out.

Here and now, in the dim light, feeling safe enough to sleep deeply like this, Bucky’s face looks like the young man whose photo is in the history books.

Frank wakes up hours later, the sun is peeking through the window. The sun only hits that window late in the morning, so by Frank's estimation they've both had a good 10 hours of sleep.

Or Frank has at least; Bucky is still absolutely dead to the world, some kind of super soldier recovery hibernation, Frank can’t even guess what's going on with Bucky’s physiology. Frank shifts Bucky’s dead weight off his chest, and it takes a moment for Frank to extricate his arm from under Bucky's bulk.

Bucky doesn’t even make a sound as Frank finally shoves him unceremoniously off, he doesn't even move, his body just limply falling to the side. Frank touches the vulnerable curve of Bucky’s neck to check his pulse to make sure Bucky hasn't offed himself, but Bucky's heart thrums slowly and steadily under Frank’s fingers.   Frank brushes Bucky's long unwashed hair out of his face, and this provokes a slight huff of breath against Frank's fingers.

Frank turns away and rubs his eyes, a migraine building behind them.

Frank makes coffee on auto pilot, he takes one look at the carnage in the kitchen and then dismisses it, leaving it for Bucky to clean up later.

Frank sits down by the window, folding his legs under him and sips his coffee. There's little else to do, and this is a rare chance at silence and contemplation.

Rogers and Wilson are in the kitchen of Rogers's apartment, Wilson leaning against the counter and Rogers sitting on the table, his socked feet brushing the floor as he gently swings his legs back and forth.

It’s a surprisingly domestic scene, both Rogers and Wilson look rumpled and pleased with themselves.

Frank grimaces, angry at himself for disapproving of the scant moments of peace that Rogers has more than earned.

Frank looks at Bucky's extensive vetting papers on Wilson, _nothing but the best for your boy eh Barnes?_  

There's quite a bit to be impressed with, Frank even recognizes some of the missions, Wilson's rescue unit was probably air support for Frank at some point. Curtis has probably heard of Sam Wilson, Frank realizes with amusement.

Frank glances up at the scene in front of him, apparently Rogers eats like Bucky does, because Wilson has the same shocked expression on his face that Frank had had when he saw Bucky do the super soldier calorie binge for the first time. 

Frank wonders if Rogers sweat also has the same metallic, faintly chemical smell as Bucky’s does; _probably not_ , Frank decides, what was done to Rogers was professional, in contrast Bucky’s body looks like it was worked on by a succession of increasingly incompetent amateurs.

Frank's mind then takes him down the inevitable speculation about super soldier stamina, he's been fucking a super soldier for the better part of a month now, and its sometimes an issue, Bucky being able to keep going even after Frank is done for. Frank wonders how Wilson fared.

Frank sips the coffee again, shakes off the inappropriate thoughts and takes stock of what they have accomplished in the past months.

They've put a significant dent in Hydra’s operations, but they’ve nearly exhausted Bucky’s working knowledge of Hydra bases. other than hitting a few mob banks and indulging Bucky’s desire to beat up assholes outside of gay bars, they’ve mostly run out of things to kill.   They’ve got plenty of raw information, but neither of them is a trained analyst, he needs an expert to dig into the disemboweled hard drives and coded documents they have   stacked in some kind of order around the apartment.

Frank has a good idea who that expert is going to have to be.  He allows himself a moment of regret at the prospect of getting Micro involved.

Frank sips the coffee again, rubs his brow, the migraine is half formed behind his right eye, if it gets worse he might just find some sleeping pills and go sleep until he’s out of the postdrome.  The migraine hangover is almost as bad as the hangover from killing, he doesn’t want to have both at the same time.

Frank glances back at the scene in the kitchen, Rogers has gotten to his feet and is leaning forward into Wilson’s arms, his bulk pressing Wilson back into the counter top. Rogers has gotten his big hands under the waist band of Wilson's boxers, and the telescope quite powerful; Frank gets a good view of Rogers groping at Wilson’s ass like a randy teenager

“Rogers you dirty boy”

Frank sits back and sips his coffee again.

A thump echoes from the other side of the apartment, and Frank turns, ready to jump to his feet, but its only Bucky lurching from the bedroom towards the kitchen, probably lured by the smell of coffee. Bucky pauses by the bathroom as if undecided if he has to empty his bladder or not, but then resumes his shuffle towards the kitchen.

When he reaches the kitchen, Bucky stands there for a second, taking in the carnage he had created the night before, and Frank chokes down a chuckle at the disinterested apathetic shrug that Bucky makes upon seeing it.

Bucky flops down next to Frank and looks through the eyepiece of the telescope, to watch Rogers and Wilson make out in the kitchen.

“And you say I’m a voyeur” Bucky murmurs, his voice rusty, he takes Frank's coffee cup from Frank's hand and finishes the dregs before Frank has a chance to complain.

Bucky leans his right shoulder against Frank’s. Bucky’s skin is warm and dry, he smells like flop sweat, but the worst of the binge is apparently over.

“You're a _creepy_ voyeur” Frank says, grabbing the cup back.

Bucky grunts in agreement, he falls back into the deep sleep again, seemingly without any transition from wakefulness, his chin resting on Frank's shoulder and his long hair tickling at Frank's arm.

“For fuck’s sake Barnes” Frank says, and shoves Bucky off his shoulder, then immediately feels bad as Bucky slumps to the side, still asleep, his metal arm hitting the marble floor with a loud crack.

“For fucks sake Barnes” Frank says again. “How were you the most feared assassin for decades you useless lump?”

Bucky shifts, and Frank makes a disgusted noise.

It's another two hours before Bucky wakes up again, Frank had tried to lift him onto one of the couches, but Bucky is really heavy, so instead Frank had tucked a pillow under Bucky’s head and tried very hard to ignore the strip of pale skin that appears between the hem of Bucky’s singlet and the top of Bucky’s briefs.

Frank focuses on Rogers and his fucking perfect domestic life and his pretty new boyfriend, he's watched Rogers and Wilson have sex in the kitchen and another blow job in the living room. The two of them are now slouched on the sofa while something plays on the television, Rogers is drawing, and Wilson watches him with rapt attention.

Bucky sits up groggily, blinking in the afternoon light,  takes a look at the scene in Rogers's apartment and makes a low mournful noise.

“Jealous” Frank surmizes, he hadn’t realized Bucky had woken up again.

“So much that it hurts” Bucky says, his voice sounds more anguished than tired.

Frank reaches over and pats Bucky on the shoulder.  Frank isn’t sure what he can say in response to such vast depths of emotional agony.

“That guy who's skin you wanted to crawl into” Bucky asks quietly “what happened with him?”

Frank grimaces, he deserved that jab, and the pain of Bill's betrayal is still  sharp and unexpectedly fresh; almost as if it had been his own face that  Frank had scraped across that broken mirror.

“It wouldn’t have worked” Frank says.

“Whys that?” Bucky asks.

“He wasn’t who I thought he was” Frank says.

Everything he had learned about Bill in the past few months has ruined that one electrifying kiss they had shared in the middle of a bombed-out mosque, rudely ripped away all Frank’s barely acknowledged fantasies of him, Maria, Bill and the kids as some kind of _family_.

Bucky makes a hissing noise of pain in sympathy.

“I only ever kissed him once, really kissed him, we were being shelled, but we both kind of knew nothing could ever come of it after,”

“You didn't ask?”

“ _Don’t ask don’t tell_ ” Frank says angrily “there were so many closeted guys in my unit....“ Frank breathes out hard through his nose “not that I wasn’t closeted myself....” he adds.

"If they had ever made a real attempt to purge all the faggots, they would lose a good half of their forces" the sudden anger that wells up in Frank's gut is unexpected.

Bucky makes another hurt, sympathetic noise and Frank suddenly doesn’t know why he’s talking about this, this is too personal, to intimate, why is he talking to _Bucky_ about it.

He had barely talked about it with Maria, she had known, but it hadn’t been a discussion Frank felt he would ever be ready to have. It had always felt like a betrayal, when he found himself finding any man who turned her head all the more attractive simply by virtue of her appreciation. Maria was kindness wrapped around steel, she deserved everything he could give her, and that he couldn't let that part of himself go, just for her, had always broken his heart.

“I just never got as fucked up in the head about liking dick like some of the others did.  It just _was_ ,” Frank says. “It’s just the way I was, but I could keep it under wraps, so I did. I was _angry_ that I had too, but if that's what I had to do to be a Marine, so be it...”

“Stuff is always clear for you isn’t it Frank” Bucky asks. “in your head, you always know what your decision is, and you stick to it.”

“You say that like it's a good thing” Frank says.

Bucky snorts in amusement. “I never had that kind of self-awareness, never knew what I wanted to do with myself, other than be with Steve that is, if I hadn’t been drafted I’d probably have ended up in the mob like my Da.”

Frank tries to finish his coffee, only realizing that Bucky had finished it for him just minutes again when he lifts it to his face.

"Get me some more coffee" Frank says and hands Bucky the empty cup.

Bucky doesn't return with coffee, he leaves the cup sitting on the kitchen table, and instead brings a full bottle of vodka back with him.

Frank watches Bucky incredulously as he pulls the aluminum cap free from the bottle and tosses it over his shoulder before tipping the bottle up and takes several deep swallows like he’s drinking water.

Bucky wipes his mouth, the smell of grain alcohol wafts over to Frank. Bucky offers the bottle to Frank, but Frank waves it away. Bucky hesitates, almost offering it to Frank again, but then shrugs and takes another long drought of it

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Frank asks as he watches Bucky wipe his mouth and set the bottle aside.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Bucky asks his expression incredulous and doubtful.

Frank thinks about that "Not really" he says.

Bucky gives Frank a weak smirk " a better question is what the fuck is wrong with you?" Bucky asks.

“I wonder that myself sometimes” Frank says.

They lapse back into silence, as the sun beams move across the floor behind them. Its oddly peaceful,  Frank remembers moments of silence like this with Maria.

“I miss Steve so much” Bucky suddenly says “, he brought out the best in me, and it hurts so much not being able to be with him, even more so because now we _could be together._ We could be together _without_ getting murdered because we chose the wrong time to step out of the wrong bar, but he deserves better” there’s a sob in Bucky’s voice.

“If you say so kid” Frank says, he doesn’t necessarily agree with Bucky’s assessment of the situation, Bucky might be several kinds of sociopath-career-soldier-POW-crazy, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less deserving of happiness than Rogers is, both of them have been at war for so long that they both have earned some kind of peace.

Bucky leans against Frank again, his right shoulder warm and solid, it seems he's drunk the whole bottle of vodka without Frank noticing, and it’s even putting a dent in his altered physiology. 

“I knew Steve was queer for a while” Bucky says. “Took me a while to figure out I was too, and not just queer for him is all,” Frank isn’t sure if Bucky is talking to him, or to himself, but Frank makes a humming noise of agreement and that seems to satisfy Bucky enough for Bucky to continue.

“I knew that Steve was picking up tricks at the bath house, we didn’t talk about it, I didn’t ask where the extra money came from, he didn't tell me, I just prayed he would come to me if he got in over his head." Bucky sips his vodka. "he never did though, he might be an ornery little shit, but he always knew what he was doing, little shit was a fucking genius, even if it got his nose broken more than once "

"It all came to a head one night when I came home early, and..."

“You caught him with a john?” Frank asks.

“Nah, it wasn’t a john, it was just Arnie Roth, one of Steve’s friends from art school, and when I saw them, curled up on that ratty couch kissing I was just filled with this insane jealousy, I almost barged in right then and broke poor Arnie’s face, but instead I turned right back around and went to the nearest mick bar to pick a fight with the biggest guy I could find”

“I thought Rogers was the one who picked all the fights”

“Oh, he picked most of them, but he picked them for the right reasons, I just picked fights because I'm a bad person and I like to hurt people”

Bucky sighs, "I didn't even know what I was feeling, I just knew Steve was mine, sure he was making time with other men, but they didn't mean anything, it was just to make ends meet, but Arnie wasn't paying Steve to kiss him... "

"Took me a while to turn it over in my head, I wanted to be the one Steve wanted to kiss, Arnie was a decent bloke, never hurt a fly, but Steve was mine"

Frank chuckles “You got way more fucked up in your head about it than I ever did”

“Times were different” Bucky says defensively.

“But, what about Carter, the movies made it out to be some great romance” Frank asks, his interest piqued,

“That woman terrified me” Bucky says. "She terrified Steve too, but he liked that kind of thing" Bucky wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Really?”

"She caught us once in a barn in Ypres once, Steve had me bent over a hay bale, and I’ve never lost a stiffie so fast, but I swear to god, I could feel Steve's dick twitch inside me with every word she said, he had it so so bad for her, I think he let her tie him up once."

Frank covers his face with his hand, trying to keep his giggling under control. Alcohol and Bucky's filthy stories have filled him with a sort of maudlin gregariousness.

Bucky holds his empty glass over to Frank and Frank fills it with something, he can't remember what they are drinking now, he's pretty sure they’ve finished the vodka and moved on to something else.

"Steve always got sour when I wanted to tie him up" Bucky leans forward smirking, " but when I finally managed to get him to do it, we had to pay for damages to the room"

Frank takes a deep breath, feeling the flush on his cheeks, the only reason he doesn't have a rock-hard erection is because he's had too much to drink. His dick still   likes the idea though, and he has to shift slightly to get more comfortable

That image of Rogers spread out, hands tied to a brass bed post, with Bucky riding Rogers’s massive super soldier dick for dear life is now seared in to his mind.  Bucky’s stories are like some of his most embarrassing adolescent fantasies come to life.

Frank wants to laugh, he wants to wash his eyes out, he wants to ask Bucky to get the adamantium cuffs and the cock ring out.

Bucky flops over to Frank’s shoulder, and as if reading Frank’s mind, he grabs Frank’s dick through his pants, and squeezes roughly.

“You play at   being such a prude Frank” Bucky says, yanking hard at Frank’s belt

“I do not” Frank says petulantly, but lets himself be pulled into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank pulls the hood off Lieberman's head, shoves him into the apartment and then locks the door behind them.

"What the hell man" Lieberman says, rubbing his hands back through his hair, flattening it back down so he can see.

"Yeah, what the hell man" Bucky echoes from where he's sitting at the kitchen island, a disassembled gun laid out in front of him.

"You incredible asshole" Lieberman says, almost trips over a pallet of MREs and then manages to make it across the room to look out the window. "Frank, what the hell"

"Yeah Frank" Bucky echoes again, smirking "What the hell"

Frank had told Bucky that he was bringing Lieberman back to help them sort through some of the data they had, Frank hadn't told Lieberman and Frank's instinct towards mistrust had not seen to Lieberman's comfort.

"Don't you fucking start too" Frank tells Bucky, stabbing his finger at Bucky as Bucky puts his gun back together as he stares at Lieberman.

Lieberman turns around and glares at both of them, putting his skinny arms on his hips "are you going to explain what's going on Frank, you didn't need to kidnap me, you could have just called."

"At least I didn't zip tie you to a chair this time" Frank snaps back.

"Kinky" Bucky says, he's giving Lieberman that cool appraising once over where he decides whether something is a threat or not.

"Micro" Lieberman says, holding his hand out to Bucky.

  Bucky says nothing as he shakes Lieberman's hand and Lieberman gets this   slightly pained look on his face because Bucky is probably trying to wring the life out of Lieberman's hand.

"So, uh, how did you hook up with this psycho?" Lieberman asks, shaking his hand out after Bucky lets it go.

"He tried to save me from some tough guys outside a gay bar" Bucky says brightly, smiling his vapid hipster smile.

" _Really_?" Lieberman sounds incredulous " _Tried_?" Lieberman gives Frank a look, like _where did you find this weirdo?_

Bucky shrugs "I had it in hand" he holds up his left hand and wiggles his metal fingers it at Lieberman.

Lieberman's eyes go wide and terrified "You were the terrorist in DC, the one who almost killed Captain America"

Bucky's fingers still in to a fist. "I'm better now"

Lieberman looks like he’s going to bolt, he looks at Frank pleadingly. “Have you finally lost it man?”

“He’s better now” Frank says

Lieberman gingerly steps away from Bucky, hugging his chest.

“I promise” Frank says, “He’s a few braincells short these days, but he’s one of the good guys”

Lieberman backs up again, it looks like he's edging towards the door, that Frank had locked, even if he does bolt, Frank or Bucky can catch him before he gets anywhere near it.

“I wasn’t Hydra by choice” Bucky says, his voice unusually soft.

“We are trying to destroy Hydra, dig up all its roots and burn them,” Frank says, waving Bucky into silence before he says something even more unpleasant and scary, “but we need someone to help sort some of our intel, and I trust you”

“And you trust him?” Lieberman raises his eyebrows and looks at Bucky.

Frank glances at Bucky, who’s eyes are dark, mouth turned down into a frown, and thinks about it.

“Yeah, I trust him, “Frank says, and Frank is pleased to see the corner of Bucky’s mouth tip up into a small smile.

 " Alright" Lieberman claps his hands together. "I think I'm getting some idea of what you psychos want"

Bucky makes an expansive theatrical gesture towards the reems of papers they have collected.

999

"Karpov?" Bucky says, "that wasn’t the CIA, that was me, it was an internal KGB hit."

"No, it was the CIA" Lieberman replies with the air of an exasperated teacher educating a particularly stubborn student.

"No, I spent like three months undercover," Bucky says. “Took me weeks to set that up, had to smuggle my gun in piece by piece, it was me, CIA just took credit because they knew I couldn’t”

"Alright then, who are you then?" Lieberman asks, Bucky is still _‘the terrorist from DC’_ in his mind and Bucky doesn’t seem to be trying very hard to be any more specific about his particular brand of terror.

"I'm the Winter Soldier" Bucky's smile goes from vapid to cruel in less than a second.

Lieberman flinches and drops his pen, and his eyes suddenly go wide as Bucky's words sink in.

“You're not kidding are you...” Lieberman says, suddenly more interested than terrified.

“Nope” Bucky says.

"Some guys collected stories about you" Lieberman says in awe. "Wrote whole papers on you, if you existed or didn't, if you did un-credited hits or not. Most people thought there was a like a whole unit of guys, that the unit was some kind of punishment for traitors, none of us imagined that it was just one guy."

"Hi" Bucky wiggles his metal fingers at Lieberman again.

"You've been active since the 50s, how fucking old are you?"

" I was born in 1917” Bucky says

“How the hell?”

“They froze me in between jobs, put me away like a gun they didn't need" Bucky says grimly.

Lieberman's expression changes from one of nerdy delight to strained horror. "So, it _was_ a punishment detail?"

"Not for any crime I committed" Bucky replies and turns back to his research, the conversation clearly over in his mind.

“So, wait,” Lieberman stabs his pen in Bucky’s direction “If you’re the Winter Soldier, your Russian, how come you talk like an old-timey film star, did you learn English off American movies?”

“I’m not Russian” Bucky says. “I’m from Brooklyn”

"So how does a guy from Brooklyn end up as the most prolific and feared assassin in KGB history?"

"Bad fucking luck" Bucky says.

999

"Well that explains a lot" Bucky says and drops a stack of papers in front of Frank "congratulations Frank, you’re a super solider"

"The fuck are you on about?" Frank asks looking up from his own research.

Bucky stabs at the papers he has just put in front of Frank, Frank can't read the text upside down, so he looks up at Bucky expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

"For a normal guy Frank, you take a fuck ton of punishment, you can _almost_ hold your own against me," Bucky says " and I’m not at all surprised that the US Army was doping its soldiers with some kind of knock off serum without their consent."

"Fuck no" Frank says, “Not possible,” but there were always those days after their malaria shots that had the whole unit on a hair trigger.

Bucky reaches over and pokes Frank in the chest, right on the scar from one of Frank's bullet wounds, " Injury like that should have kept you out of commission for years, you were back to work in a month"

Frank shoves Bucky's finger out of the way and grabs the stack of papers Bucky had dropped in front of them, turning them around to get a good look at them.

"And here I thought you were just too stupid to die" Lieberman says from behind his own stack of papers.

Frank runs his finger down the edge of the papers, taking in names, unit designations, dosages, adverse reactions, performance reviews. It's all here, his whole career, and the careers of a number of names he recognizes.

"They just keep finding ways to screw me over" Frank says gritting his teeth together, casting back in his memory for evidence he might have missed.

There were the malaria shots that made everyone jittery and angry, anthrax vaccine pills that had the whole unit down with muscle cramps and gave a few guys headaches so bad they had to be sedated.

That time Collins put the butt of his gun through a kid's rib cage trying to knock him away, or Murphy walking back to base on a dislocated hip. Frank thinks about the thing in his head that kills, the thing that recognizes a fellow predator in Bucky and likes Bucky's propensity for violence.

The new emptiness in his head that time when he returned from Kuwait, that only started to ebb away   a year later when he felt Lisa kicking at the inside of Maria's belly.

"Fucking hell, my kids" Frank suddenly realizes he wants to cry, that his cheeks and eyes burn and ache with the need to cry, but he holds it back. "My kids probably got it, I don’t care they did this shit to me, but they made me give it to my kids."

Frank is on his feet before he realizes it, and it doesn’t take more than one step for him to shove his fist through the plaster and then pull it out again. Frank realizes what he's done, and yeah, that feels like a pretty good idea right now, so he puts his fist back through the wall.

One of the mountings for the arsenal comes lose and a row of guns clatters to the ground, but Frank gets both his hands into the hole he's created, and he pulls, pulling plaster and dry wall away.   The sound is incredibly loud and so fucking satisfying

            Frank senses some one behind him, and whirls around his fist coming up for another punch, but whoever is behind him is ready for it, and the punch is caught by an unyielding metal arm.

"Frank" Bucky reaches out and touches Frank's shoulder and Frank can’t stop himself from grabbing Bucky’s wrist and twisting.

 "Frank are you ok?" Bucky asks, looking at where Frank is gripping his metal wrist, twisting the limb around in a way that would have snapped Bucky's arm if the limb had still been flesh and blood.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Frank says, he lets go of Bucky’s arm like it burns, and scrubs at his eyes with his hand.

“I need a drink” He turns away.

“Let me help you” Bucky follows him to the kitchen.

"You ok Frank?" Bucky asks, he crowds in against Frank trapping Frank between the counter and his own weight.

Frank sometimes forgets how massive Bucky is, he's shorter than Frank sure, and he likes to play the ingénue when he and Frank are in public, but Bucky is thick at the shoulders and down through the trunk and pelvis, without the trim wasp waist and slim legs that Frank has. Bucky also has about 100lbs of metal in his body that supports his left arm, Frank can feel rivets and plates when he runs his fingers down Bucky's rib cage.

"I'm ok" Frank says, and Frank knows that Bucky can see through the lie, _wants_ Bucky to see through the lie because Frank doesn't know how to ask for help with this.

"You’re a terrible liar Frank" Bucky says.

" You one to talk" Frank hisses back, trying to keep his voice from carrying into the next room where Lieberman is diligently working through the stacks of paper and floppy disks they had discovered.

Bucky makes his disapproving scoffing noise, and Frank curls his hands into fists at the sound of Bucky's dismissal.

"Don't make me punch you Frank" Bucky says warningly as he feels Frank shifting and tensing in his arms. "We both know that ends with you flat on your back with a bloody face"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Frank hisses back, he tries to lean in towards Bucky, loom over him and use his superior height to get Bucky to back off.

"You probably could do with a bit more time on your back " Bucky's voice pitches lower and he's clearly not talking about beating sense into Frank anymore. Bucky's metal hand is suddenly on the ridge of Frank's hip, his thumb following the bone under the waistband of Frank's jeans.

Frank stills, Lieberman is in the next room. Frank isn't exactly worried about Lieberman's opinion, he reckons Lieberman would be amused but largely indifferent to any revelations about Frank's sexuality. Still, Frank kinda just doesn’t want to endure the kind of ribbing he knows Lieberman would enjoy giving him.

Bucky leans in and bites at Frank's throat, distracting Frank from his thoughts, Frank blinks, looking down into Bucky's dark hooded eyes, and follows the movement of Bucky's tongue along his teeth as Bucky smiles.

"Don't worry Frank, I'll see to you later " Bucky says, he reaches behind Frank with the other hand and grabs a bottle of vodka off the counter top, tips the bottle back, then stands on tip toes to kiss Frank on the mouth. Bucky's tongue pushes Frank's lips apart and Frank's mouth is flooded with nasty bison grass vodka.

Frank tries not splutter, he swallows it with effort, and Bucky smirks at him as he takes another swig from the bottle before turning around with a swing of his hips and swaggers away leaving Frank alone, clenching and un-clenching his fists in a completely different kind of frustration.

999

Frank eventually just has to push his pile of papers away and rub his eyes, the throbbing of a migraine is beginning behind his eyes.

 “I don’t know how you can look at this so long” Frank says, pressing his fingers into his clenched eyes. His eyes feel dry and gritty, and they ache like he pulled a muscle or something, he didn’t know you could strain muscles in your eyes.

“Practice” Lieberman says.

“Operant conditioning” Bucky says, trust Bucky to say something creepy and horrifying.

Lieberman gives Bucky another of those wary side-eyed looks like Bucky is going to explode into a cloud of confetti like the terrorist fairy godfather.

Frank lurches to his feet and stumbles over to the couch, he drops himself down on it so hard that all the cups stacked on the table rattle.

Bucky pushes his own paper pile away and rubs the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Bucky hasn’t washed his hair recently, so it hangs down limp and slightly greasy in front of his face.

“Your right Frank, time for a break” Bucky says. Bucky gets to his feet and retrieves the bottle of vodka from the kitchen.

 Lieberman stretches his arms above his head as Bucky returns.

Frank sees Lieberman raise a questioning eyebrow as Bucky curls up against Frank's side, pulling Frank's arm up over his shoulder so Bucky can tuck his head in against Frank's chest. Bucky's warm body is pressed tightly along Frank's side, almost onto Frank's lap. The close presence of such a dangerous man as Bucky should have Frank on edge, but instead it makes him feel a little safer. Frank rubs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, nails scratching at Bucky’s scalp. Bucky almost purrs.

Lieberman mouths something to Frank, but Frank pretends not to see.

"Get a room" Lieberman abandons subtlety.

"Fuck you" Frank says, still he halfheartedly tries to stop Bucky climbing into his lap without much success, he's trying to focus trying to be serious, but Bucky is 300lbs and very insistent on cuddling.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth" Bucky leans into Frank with all his weight.

"I kissed Lieberman's wife with it" Frank says, a bit too annoyed to care and Bucky is squirming on to his lap making his brain go to all kinds of filthy places no matter how hard he tries to stop it. "He's got a huge dick you know" Frank adds just to see Lieberman flush and grumble angrily.

"Really?" Bucky glances over at Lieberman with interest, "does she share?"

"Fuck you" Frank says, finally shoving Bucky off his lap "Go do your creepy voyeur thing if you're going to be like that" Frank says exasperatedly.

Bucky gives them both a huge grin and gets to his feet, he lopes over to where the telescope is set up and flops down on the floor to watch Steve Rogers go about his boring evening.

"Why Frank I didn't know you swung that way" Lieberman says tauntingly. " Maybe I should have been worrying about my ass and not my wife”

"I swing all kinds of way you don't know Lieberman" Frank snaps back, "Besides, you’re not my type” Frank nods towards the curve of Bucky's back as Bucky crouches down on the floor to watch Rogers.

“Mmmm, yeah I see what you mean, I’m not a violent psychopathic stalker with a gun fetish who wants to watch the world burn,” Lieberman nods and strokes his beard thoughtfully.

“Why are you such a fucking asshole?” Frank asks, tipping back the bottle of Bucky's nasty bison grass vodka.

“Bad fucking luck” Lieberman says brightly and holds his hand out for Frank to hand him the bottle.

999

Bucky drags Frank into the spare bedroom, shoves Frank down onto the bed and climbs on after him. Bucky goes after Frank's mouth like a teenager, sloppy and clumsy, dragging his teeth.

“Come on Frank,” Bucky gets his hands around Frank’s neck and chin and forces Frank to look him in the eyes.

Frank grits his teeth and tries to snarl at Bucky, but he doesn’t have it in him right now. He's angry, but completely powerless to do anything about it, and that leaves him feeling empty and exhausted.

Bucky pulls his own shirt off and grabs Frank's jeans, and gives them a hard yank, dislodging the buttons of the fly.

Frank grunts, makes a desperate attempt to get back into control, ends up on top of Bucky, but Bucky's hands are tightly gripping his ass and Frank realizes he's even less in control on top than he was underneath Bucky.

The pause for a second, Frank and Bucky staring at each other, Frank is breathing hard, and Bucky has a filthy smirk on his face.

"I know I said you needed more time on your back Frank" Bucky says, his voice low, "But this works too..."

Bucky pulls himself into a sitting position without dislodging Frank, rests his back against the head of the bed so Frank is trapped in Bucky's lap, Bucky's knees bracketing Frank in.

" _Good boy_ " Bucky says, and Frank bristles at Bucky using Frank's own weird little endearment on him.

Bucky gives Frank ass a punishingly hard smack with his metal hand, and at the same time grabs Frank's chin and roughly pulls Frank's face in close.  Frank has to consciously work to put his guard down as he struggles to meet Bucky's gaze.

Frank breaths in and out, slowly peeling away a layer of anger and defensiveness with each breath.

"Take off your shirt" Bucky says his voice quiet and threatening.

Frank takes off his shirt. Bucky puts his cold metal hand on Frank’s chest, fingers circling a nipple, he pinches it hard and Frank has to fight to keep himself from pulling away and whining in pain. Frank stays put, he meets Bucky’s gaze.

“Good boy” Bucky says, and Frank doesn't fight the desire to obey Bucky’s orders this time.

"Put this on me" Bucky hands him a condom.

Frank shifts so he can get Bucky’s dick out from between their bodies and strokes it up and down a few times, making sure Bucky’s foreskin has pulled fully off the head of his dick. Frank rips the foil packet open, tosses it away and rolls the condom down Bucky’s dick.

“Good job, милый” Bucky says gently, his accent showing through, “Come here baby, give me a kiss” Bucky’s chilly hands are in the small of Frank’s back, pulling Frank in.

Frank lets himself go, lets Bucky take control of the kiss.

Bucky helps Frank wriggle out of his pants and tosses them off the bed, they are quickly followed by Bucky’s pants

      Frank feels a damp finger pressing at his anus, stroking against it instead immediately pressing in.

            Frank squirms, he's been getting pretty limber back there and even though Bucky is always careful to stretch him thoroughly, Frank can take Bucky’s dick pretty easily now.

            Bucky’s finger stops teasing at Frank’s anus and finally presses in, Bucky catches the rim between his finger and thumb, rotating his fingers around, rubbing the sensitive ring of muscle between them.

            “Umph” Frank grunts, Bucky finally finds what he's looking for. Frank leans forward, forearms on Bucky’s shoulders, tucking his face against Bucky’s neck to hide his blush.

            “Your turning into a regular cock slut Frank” Bucky murmurs in Frank’s ear and Frank feels his face heat even more.

            “You’re the expert Barnes” Frank says as he feels Bucky add another finger, repeating the process of rubbing the rim between fingers and thumb.

            “Well, _yeah_ ” Bucky says and puts another finger inside Frank.

            Frank grunts and shifts to take some of the weight off his knees, lifting his ass up. Frank feels Bucky take his hands out of Frank’s body and give Frank’s ass an appreciative squeeze, one hand cool metal, the other warm and sticky.

            Below Frank Bucky wriggles a bit, and his hands move up to the hollows of Frank’s waist, stroking gently as Bucky guides Frank back down on to his dick.

            Frank can’t keep the gasp behind his teeth, as he bottoms out startlingly fast, going from feeling stretched out and empty to feeling full to bursting without any intermediate stages. He has to stay still, gasping, trying to get his heartbeat under control and his thighs to stop shaking.

            Bucky licks his lips, his hands tightening around Frank’s hips and forces Frank to roll his hips back then forth and Frank tries to keep the groan back but can't. He hates feeling exposed and vulnerable like this, hates it, and wants it at the same time.

“Come on Frank” Bucky says gently. “Let me hear you, stop trying to be so fucking tough.”

            “F…Fuck you Barnes” Frank says hoarsely, irritation bleeding into the floaty feeling of taking orders. Bucky is making fun of him, Frank just knows it.

            Bucky chuckles apparently pleased with Frank's outburst.  Bucky is right, Frank really doesn’t want to be tough right now, right now he wants to be told what to do, and then do it, like a good soldier.

Frank knows the appeal of when Bucky tells him _'fuck my cunt and tell me I'm a good boy'_ just letting someone else have all the power and control. Letting go is nearly impossible, but when you do, you realize how exhausting holding on had been.

            Frank doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he tries to grab Bucky’s wrists, but that just makes him tense up inside, the sensation of Bucky’s dick deep inside him and makes him aware of every inch of how their bodies are connected.

            Frank leans forward, rests his forearms on Bucky’s shoulders, pushes his nose into Bucky’s hair, manages only a harsh exhalation of breath when Bucky rolls his hips again.

            Bucky takes one of Frank’s hands off his shoulder and holding it tightly by the wrist Bucky makes Frank arch back, so Bucky can press Frank’s captured hand between the cheeks of his own ass, so Frank can feel where he's stretched wide open by Bucky’s dick. The tight furl of muscle relaxed and smoothed out, the latex band of the bottom of the condom where it presses against Bucky's pubic hair.

            Frank shudders at the sensation, feels the slickness where Bucky effortlessly slides into Frank’s body.

            “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck” Frank says quietly.

            “Shhh” says Bucky “You're doing great Frank, just relax."

"You are full of so much bullshit, you know that Barnes" Frank manages "Stop playing around a fuck me"

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready" Bucky murmurs into Frank's ear.  “Right now, I want to make sweet sweet love to you” Bucky says, and Frank wants to wipe that grin off his face so badly, except another roll of Bucky's hips has Frank trying to remember the reason why he wanted to punch Bucky.

            Frank tries to make a smart reply, but   there is steady pressure growing in his stomach with every roll of Bucky's hips and he can't think of anything smart to say.

"Here, come on Frank, look at me" Bucky takes one hand off Frank's waist and puts it to Frank's cheek, making Frank take his face out from where he's hiding in Bucky's hair.

Bucky pulls Frank into a kiss, kissing Frank like he might have once kissed a girl he met at a dance hall, soft and romantic, no teeth or tongue, and none of the bruising roughness of the kisses that Frank gives him.

999

            “Why do we keep doing this man?” Frank asks as he tries to get his breath back, he's sore, and feels hollowed out and weird inside.

            Bucky is on his back next to Frank, panting harshly, his dick is limp, but the condom is still on, the reservoir over filled with pale milky spunk.

     “You remind me of Steve” Bucky says flatly, he pulls at the condom clumsily, and manages to get it off his dick without spilling anything. Bucky ties it in a knot and throws it at the trash, he misses then flops back to the bed with a defeated sigh.

“ _The fuck I do_ ” Frank says. Frank has watched Steve Rogers long enough to know he is nothing like him.

Bucky chuckles.

“How the fuck do I remind you of Rogers” Frank demands, lifting himself on his elbows so he can look Bucky in the eye, ignoring the ache in his pelvis

            “Neither of you knows when to _stay the fuck down_ ” Bucky says, he sounds exhausted.

"I don’t even know what that means" Frank says.

            Bucky’s eyes flicker, and for a second Frank thinks he's pushed Bucky in the wrong direction, pushed him towards the Soldier, but then Bucky sighs and sniffles, he rubs his eyes

            “I just wanted to be touched, touched by someone I _chose_ , someone who I don’t intend to _kill_ later”

            Frank sighs “Glad to know I made your no-kill list” Frank can’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

            Bucky scoffs, but then with some effort he pastes his vapid smile on his face “Plus, your cock is almost as big as Steve’s” he un-enthusiastically mimes the size of Rogers's clearly massive dick to Frank, but then his arms fall listlessly back to his sides.

            “Fuck you” Frank says though his own ass still aches from the thorough dicking Bucky has just given him.

“Maybe later baby” Bucky says sadly, and pats Frank's thigh.


End file.
